The Secret Of The 12 Elected
by Yasmin898
Summary: La oscuridad se acerca y tienen que elegir nuevos guardianes protectores para detener a Pitch, tiene Aliados malvados, él ya no esta solo. Romances, Dramas, Mucho Jelsa, Kristanna, Eugunzel, entre otras parejas Hermosas. Advertencia: La portada no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes de sus respectivas compañías.
1. Capítulo 1

**Aclaraciones: Pocahontas es la hija de Madre tierra. Habrá Jelsa y otras parejas. Al principio será una historia antigua, pero luego será moderna, después entenderán; bueno este es el primer capitulo es como un prologo, no aparecen ninguno de los personajes protagonistas.. es una introducción por asi decirlo, en el próximo capitulo verán a Elsa, Jack, Anna, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Mavis, etc.. PD: Manny aparece en su forma humana cuando no esta en la Luna. Disfruta tu lectura.**

* * *

Seraphina Madre Naturaleza, estaba discutiendo con Manny, el hombre en la Luna y Padre tiempo sobre el Rey de las pesadillas. Al parecer él esta de vuelta, se dice que hizo un trato con las fuerzas oscuras, las sombras y algún que otro Reino para volver, con mucha mas fuerza y muchos mas aliados.

"La oscuridad se acerca, compañeros, mis guardianes no serán suficientes, necesitamos refuerzos" Hombre en la luna dijo a sus compañeros Cronos y Madre Naturaleza. Manny sabía exactamente que la última vez que se enfrentaron a Paso los Guardianes necesitaron ayuda de un nuevo compañero nada menos que Jack Frost, pero en este momento era mucho mas fuerte y lo peor de todo, no estaba solo.

"Es momento de que se cumpla la profecía" Dijo Seraphina Esperanzada, Seraphina Madre Naturaleza sabe muchas cosas, ella tiene toda la información de todo lo que sucede en la tierra, ella es él espíritu mas poderoso de la tierra, su poder solamente puede ser comparado con él de Old Man Winter, desde hace décadas ellos tienen problemas literalmente, hubo una vez en la que tuvieron un gran enfrentamiento, Madre Naturaleza ganó pero Old Man Winter siempre dijo que habría una revancha. Desgraciadamente ahora Pitch es casi tan fuerte como los mismos Old Man Winter y Madre Naturaleza. Esto hizo que los Espíritus Mayores tuvieran este encuentro.

"¿Que profecía?" Pregunto Padre tiempo, un poco confundido mientras miraba a Madre Naturaleza, Cronos estaba confundido, él estaba en su hogar donde controla todo lo relacionado con el tiempo y la línea del tiempo hasta que fue llamado para reunirse aquí. Por lo que le han dicho sus compañeros Pitch el rey de las pesadillas esta devuelta con aliados, esto hizo preocupar al anciano pues Pitch podría alterar la línea del tiempo para sus propios fines malvados.

"La profecía de los 12 salvadores la profecía esta escrita en un pergamino que entregue a mi hija Pocahontas para que la cuidase y no cayese en manos equivocadas como las de Pitch o Old Man Winter" Explico Madre Naturaleza mientras miraba a Cronos su viejo compañero mayor.

"Entiendo.. Tu hija tiene tus poderes ¿no es así?" Pregunto Cronos, él conoce a Pocahontas desde hace unos meses cuando la chica quiso viajar al pasado para ver a su abuela cuando era una humana y no un sauce, como lo es ahora.

"Si ella es mi hija, ella posee el poder para controlar el viento.. si yo llegase a desaparecer, ella cubriría mi lugar y obtendría todos mis poderes sobre el control del agua, tierra y plantas" Respondió Seraphina. Seraphina, sabía exactamente que ese día posiblemente llegaría, con su enemistad con Old Man Winter si hubiese otro enfrentamiento ella sabe que ella moriría, desapareciendo así de la tierra; pero al menos su hija cubriría su lugar.

"Bueno, pues si ella tiene la Profecía en sus manos, hay que hacerle una visita a tu hija Seraphina" Manny propuso a sus dos socios.

"Así es, hay que darle una visita a mi amada hija" Dije con voz maternal.

Luego de esa charla, los tres compañeros partieron viaje asía las tierras americanas donde vivía la hija de Seraphina, la madre Naturaleza. Volaron por los aires comandados por la madre naturaleza. Al llegar caminaron a una montaña, madre naturaleza envío una suave brisa asía el bosque para que su hija viniese.

Después de unos momentos madre Naturaleza pudo ver a lo lejos a su hija corriendo asía ellos, sus largos cabellos negros volando con él viento y sus sorprendentes ojos negros brillando por el reflejo del sol. Ella no tardo en detenerse frente a los 3 compañeros, pero ella no estaba sola traía con ella a su amigo Mapache Meeko.

"Madre, Hombre en la Luna, Cronos ¿que les trae por aquí?" Dijo Pocahontas, antes de correr a abrazar a su madre, quien correspondió el abrazo con mucho gusto mientras decía "Hija, hace 4 meses desde que no estamos juntas, pero hemos venido para pedirte la Profecía que te entregué el año pasado ¿Recuerdas?" Al terminar de decir esas palabras se aparto del abrazo.

"Así es madre recuerdo todo, rompí el pergamino por accidente pero talle la profecía en una Roca que solamente se revela cuando hay una luna azul" Respondió Pocahontas mientras miraba a Seraphina su madre.

"Pero ¿donde conseguiremos una Luna azul en medio del mes?" Pregunto Cronos indignado; él estaba frustrado hasta que Manny intervino en la conversación diciendo "Yo me encargo de eso, solo tenemos que esperar hasta la noche" Fueron las palabras alegres del hombre en la Luna.

"Muy bien, esperemos" Susurro Madre Naturaleza, Madre Naturaleza sabía lo que Manny haría el usaría su magia lunar para crear una Luna azul como lo hace de vez en cuando.. pero esta vez sería por algo de suma importancia, la profecía de los 12 salvadores, esta profecía se repite cada determinada cantidad de años con los mismos espíritus.

"Madre, la abuela Sauce quiere hablar contigo" Dijo la hija de Madre Tierra arrastrándola a la dirección donde se encontraba la abuela Sauce; la abuela sauce es la Abuela de Pocahontas y la madre de Seraphina, madre naturaleza. Ella fue convertida en árbol por razones que Pocahontas no conoce, pero sabe que su abuela tiene una vida eterna; a menos que corten el árbol.

"Esta bien Hija vamos, vamos a ver a mi madre" Dijo Seraphina alegremente, cuando Pocahontas escucho eso.. Tomo su Canoa y partieron río abajo, disfrutando de la vista, de la naturaleza algo que les une a las 2, ambas tienen poderes sobre la naturaleza. Meeko el mapache amigo de Pocahontas estaba muy asustado de la fuerte corriente que les rodeaba y decidió esconderse detrás de su buena amiga Pocahontas. Fue un viaje silencioso, pero cuando por fin llegaron, Abuela sauce sonrió enormemente antes de enunciar las palabras "Hola Pocahontas y Hola Seraphina, ¿Cómo-cómo sigues viva?" Pregunto abuela Sauce muy sorprendida.

"Es cierto madre, nunca me dijiste como sigues con vida, ¡cuéntanos!" Exclamo Pocahontas ansiosa, eso era cierto Pocahontas sabía que su madre era ahora un espíritu conocido como Madre Tierra o Madre Naturaleza; pero ella no sabía como llego a serlo.

"Es una larga Historia..." Comento Seraphina.. Abuela Sauce la miro extrañada hasta que encontró las palabras para describir su situación "Pues, mira hija, tengo toda una eternidad para esperar a que acabes de contar" Dijo Abuela sauce, Pocahontas Soltó una risa, pero la contuvo porque su madre comenzó hablar.

"Yo nací con el poder de controlar la naturaleza, es decir el viento, el aire, el agua.. pero un día estaba en una canoa siguiendo al viento como siempre, como tu haces Pocahontas, y, ese día una tormenta ocurrió de la nada, intente detenerla pero no pude, entonces un fuerte viento rompió mi canoa en dos partes, asiendo que yo cayese al agua, donde moriría ahogada, y así sucedió yo morí ahogada. Después de unos 5 días volví abrir los ojos recordando el accidente pero no había pruebas de nada, así que decidí volver a la aldea. Cuando llegue me acerque a tu padre y comencé hablarle pero, nunca me hablo y nunca me miro cuando quise tocarlo, pase a través de él, ughh fue desagradable.." Al decir eso hizo una pausa, Abuela Sauce y Pocahontas la miraron sorprendidas acintieron con la cabeza para que continuase.

Madre Tierra tomo unas respiraciones profundas antes de continuar "Fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta yo ya no era un ser humano, era un espíritu. Estaba frustrada, no podría estar con mi familia ni amigos así que me aleje de la aldea lo mas posible. Como estaba tan sola comencé hablar todas las noches con la luna, hasta que una vez me hablo diciendo "Usted es la Madre Naturaleza Traer Primavera, Otoño y verano al mundo entero" Al oír esas palabras le di un propósito a mi vida como espíritu traer las estaciones. 2 Años después me eligieron como guardián de la Naturaleza y no tardaron en ascenderme a Guardián superior, como Hombre en la luna y Padre tiempo. Nunca pensé en volver a la aldea hasta que escuche que Personas de otras tierras, querían apoderarse de nuestras tierras. Al año siguiente nos reencontramos" Seraphina resumió su historia.

"Ohh, madre" Dijo Pocahontas mientras corría y abrazaba a su madre, quien no tardo en devolver el abrazo. Abuela Sauce quien estaba observando esta hermosa escena entre su hija y su nieta noto que estaba oscureciendo y se apresuro a decir "Lamento interrumpirlas, pero esta oscureciendo y es mejor que vallan a descansar" Palabras suaves de la abuela Sauce.

"Madre, vamos tenemos que ir a la roca, llama a Padre tiempo y a Manny, los veo en la cueva dorada" Dijo Pocahontas. Saludo a Abuela Sauce con la mano, tomo a Meeko en sus manos y lo llevo con ella mientras caminaba junto a su madre hasta la Cuava dorada.

Madre e Hija caminaron por todo el bosque, el lugar estaba oscuro lo unico que iluminaba su camino era la luz tenue de color azulado de la luna azul que Manny hombre en la luna había creado con su magía lunar específicamente para que las escrituras en la roca en la que Pocahontas tallo la profecía se revelasen.

Caminaron entre los arboles que tenían mas de 10 metros de altura.. hasta que llegaron a un claro a la distancia se podía observar una cueva extrañamente de color dorada. Pocahontas la reconoció en el momento, esa era la cueva en la que estaba la roca donde había tallado las escrituras de la profecía; no lo pensó dos veces apretó a Meeko contra su cuerpo por la alegría y guió a su madre corriendo hasta la cueva dorada; donde el resto estaba esperando.

Madre Naturaleza y su hija llegaron a la cueva dorada se pararon alrededor de una roca en especial que Cronos y Manny estaban rodeando; antes de que Manny dijese "Muy bien Pocahontas, ya me encargue de la Luna azul ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Esas fueron las Palabras enunciadas por hombre en la luna mientras miraba a la hija de Madre Naturaleza, la hija de esta no tardo en decir "Es un código escuchen, silencio" Pidió secamente Pocahontas y sin dar tiempo a quejas comenzó a cantar.

_Escuchaste aullar los lobos a la luna azul? _  
_O, has visto a un lince sonreír? _  
_O unirte a la voz de las montañas _  
_y colores en el viento descubrir _  
_y colores en el viento descubrir.._

Por un segundo la luz azulada de la Luna los cegó y luego, en la roca aparecieron unas inscripciones de color azulado reflejados por la luz de la Luna que entraba desde la apertura de la caverna, Padre tiempo y Manny miraron a Pocahontas sorprendidos pero su madre Seraphina la miro Orgullosa. Madre Naturaleza tomo unos pasos mas cercanos a la Roca que ahora tenía escrituras azuladas y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_La historia se repite como hace 800 años mismos espíritus, mismos cuerpos, mismos nombres, mismos títulos  
_

_ El chico que se convirtió en guardián de la diversión, _

_La chica que no teme cambiar su destino, _

_ La chica con su cabello mágico gente curara _

_El chico que entrena dragones, _

_ La chica que es hija de Dracula, _

_ El chico criado por Trolls Mágicos,_

_ La chica con un alma cálida, _

_ El chico que antes fue un huérfano ladrón, _

_La chica conocida como la reina de las nieves, _

_El chico intrépido que conoció a monstruos, _

_El hada de los dientes, _

_El conejo __de pascuas,_

_El conejo de Pascuas y el Hada de los dientes, sufrirán algunas transformaciones, tendrán cuerpo de humanos..._

Cronos, Madre Naturaleza y Manny sabían exactamente de que se refería la profecía cuando decía que se repite la historia como hace 800 años; Manny y Cronos fueron los únicos espíritus que lograron verlo, pues Madre Naturaleza aún no era un espíritu. Ellos pudieron presenciar como hace 800 años atrás los mismos chicos que ahora son nombrados para esta profecía, fueron nombrados para la misma profecía hace 800 años con sus mismos nombres y sus mismos cuerpos, pero en distintas situaciones de vida.

Manny sabe que el reloj esta pasando para el y que el tendrá que dejar su reino lunar a 2 espíritus con corazones puros e intenciones nobles que tienen mucho que ver con las hermanas Anna y Elsa, las futuras princesas de la luna; Manny escucho que Madre Tierra le llama asiendo que salga de sus pensamientos inmediatamente.. "Manny ya lo oíste decir a los guardianes" Madre Naturaleza Ordeno y luego se dirigió a su hija para despedirse diciendo "Adiós hija" Seaphina dio un abrazo maternal a Pocahontas.. "Adiós, madre" Dijo Pocahontas en respuesta apartándose del abrazo.

Madre Naturaleza y Padre tiempo, se fueron por un mismo sitio por los aires comandados por Seraphina. Por su parte Manny uso su magia lunar para volar en dirección a la Luna donde creo un portal y se traslado a su Palacio Lunar, donde sus dos espíritus mas cercanos le esperaban. Además el ahora tenía que hacer lo suyo, decir a los guardianes sobre la nueva amenaza.

Cuando Manny llego a su Palacio fue recibido por sus dos espíritus favoritos, quienes heredarían su puesto cuando su tiempo terminase y Manny sabe exactamente que no le queda mucho tiempo, a pesar de no tener hijos, Manny salvo a estos dos espíritus de una muerte segura convirtiéndolos en inmortales, luego los trajo a su palacio lunar, donde al principio permanecieron contra su voluntad, pero con el tiempo entendieron la situación.. desde ese día Manny les ha entrenado para que cuando el falte ellos tomen su lugar.

La mujer de cabellos Castaños y él hombre de cabellos pelirrojos, le hicieron señas para que viniese con ellos, Manny los miro alegremente y fue con ellos, después de todo ellos son como sus hijos, él no puede negarse a ellos; ellos son marido y mujer tienen 2 hijas, que son parte de la profecía en la tierra lunar son conocidas como las princesas de la Luna.

"Lo siento, pero tengo que encargarme de algo, ya regreso" Dijo Manny mientras se alejaba e iba a conjurar el hechizo lunar para llamar a los guardianes y decirles sobre la situación, Pitch y los elegidos. Manny no les diría sobre lo que paso hace mas de 800 años, eso tendrían que aprenderlo por si mismos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bien, gracias por sus críticas.. Tranquilos no voy a matar a nadie, con los 7 quise decir que serán 12 pero 7 tendrán mas responsabilidades, es decir mas participación, ¿como explicarlo? Creo que ya entendieron, no les explico mas por ahora esperen a leer, Je-Je. Por otra parte en este capitulo se reúnen los 12 por primera vez. Aclaración: Eugene no corto el pelo de Rapunzel. PD: Esta es la 2da parte del Prologo. Disfruta tu Lectura.**

* * *

Jack Frost estaba en casa de Jamie, su primer creyente creando un muñeco. Sin embargo de repente noto las luces de Norte. Se despidió amablemente, y voló asía el taller del hombre conocido como Santa Claus. El viaje duro unos minutos, cuando llego entro al taller, miro a su alrededor y noto que Norte lo miraba fijamente.. "Jack, usted es parte de la profecía" Dijo Norte, sin dejar de mirar al joven guardián.

"¿Qu-Qué Profecía?" Logro decir Jack, tartamudeando la primera parte.. "¿De que hablas norte?" Pregunto Jack Frost extrañado, sin entender nada de lo que Norte le acababa de decir; es decir hasta que escucho a Diente hablar "La Profecía que Hombre en la Luna acaba de decirnos.. claro tú no la escuchaste porque siempre llegas tarde" Diente murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan.

"SI, Y TAMBIEN DIJO QUE YO, YO, EL CONEJO DE PASCUAS TENDRÍA QUE SER HUMANO, ¿IMAGINAS ESO? ESTE CUERPO DE MUÑECO ADORABLE, FUERTE CONEJO NO SE CONSIGUE COMIENDO" Gritó Conejo obviamente frustrado. Ninguno de los guardianes entendió de lo que Bunny estaba hablando, pero el espiritu de Invierno no pudo contener la y se echo reír.

"¿QUÉ ES TAN GRACIOSO FROSTY? Pregunto conejo, aún mas frustrado; para él no es facil de un día para el otro va a pasar de ser un conejo a ser un humano, y él prefiere ser un conejo le parece que los conejos son mas atractivos que los humanos, por así decirlo.

"Nada, nada ¿alguien puede explicarme esto?" Pregunto Jack entre Risas, él no podía parar de reír hasta que escucho la voz del hada de los Dientes "Jack esto es serio, no es divertido" Dijo diente severamente, ella había escuchado todo lo que Manny les había dicho y no fue agradable de escuchar Pitch esta devuelta con aliados, y para vencerlo los guardianes necesitan de una profecía en la que Bunny, Jack y ella participan.

"Pitch está de vuelta, trae Aliados con él, es más fuerte que nunca Manny nos dijo que necesitamos 12 chicos que son parte de una profecía, la profecía dice que tienen que unirse para destruir a Pitch 3 de los elejidos son Bunny, Diente y tú" Dijo Norte sin emoción en su voz.

"¿Cómo es que pudo regresar lo derrotamos? ¿No es así?" Pegunto Jack inseguro, comenzando a dar vueltas en círculos en la habitación.

"Me temo que no, él consiguió ayuda de las sombras del mas allá para recuperarse, luego busco un aliado en las Islas del Sur, entre otras personas" Dijo Norte suavemente.

Jack abrió la boca para decir algo pero Conejo le interrumpió al decir "Así.. que ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda en mi hermoso cuerpo de Conejito? pregunto Bunny cambiando de tema.

"No sé exactamente pero un mes aproximadamente" Contesto Norte.

"Bien, ¿y a mí?" Pregunto Diente esperanzada, ella también será convertida en humana, pero a ella no le molesta.. "Espera diente, ¿tu también serás humana Pregunto Jack quien aún no entiende del todo la situación.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Pero ¿qué vamos hacer con Pascua, y con los dientes de los niños? Pregunto Jack aún mas sorprendido, realmente "Manny dijo que luego de terminar la misión volveríamos a la normalidad, mientras tanto las hadas de dientes se encargaran de los dientes, y mis huevos podre crearlos con las manos, eso es lo que dijo Manny" Explico Conejo.

"Bien, es momento de Buscar a los elegidos" Dijo Norte con acento Ruso "Son demasiados no es conveniente ir a buscarlos" Comento Diente "Enviare a los Yetis, será mas rápido y mucho más sencillo" Dijo Norte alegremente, no suelo apoyar a Norte cuando se trata de sus yetis, pero él tiene razón buscar tantas personas es demasiado. En señal de aprobación Jack y Sandy asientieron con la cabeza por lo cual Norte continuo su discurso asía sus Yetis "Mis queridos Yetis, vayan a buscar a los elegidos, trátenlos con delicadeza, confió en ustedes chicos" Ordeno Norte.

* * *

P O V MAVÍS

Estaba en mi habitación charlando con mi alocado novio, Johnny.. mi padre detrás de la puerta.. como siempre.. digamos que el es un.. poco sobre protector.. bueno porque digo poco el es ultra mega sobre protector, pero bueno él es así, y lo amo.

"Así que Malvís, ¿quieres ir a conocer México? Pregunto Johnny con su voz alocada.

"Claro que quiero ir, pero ya sabes como es papá y.." Fui interrumpida por una bola peluda saltando por la ventana, algo parecida a Pie grande. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero no pude porque la Bola peluda, me metió en un saco a Johnny y a mí. Desde lejos escuche el sonido de apertura de la puerta de mi habitación y un grito de mi padre diciendo "MI BEBE" Sonreí para mis adentros, tal vez no era tan malo ser secuestrado, estaré lejos de mi padre, bueno al menos hasta que el me encuentre. Mire a mi derecha para ver a Johnny inmóvil en estado de shock, decidí acercarme a él y darle un abrazo para calmarlo.

* * *

P O V MÉRIDA

Yo estaba practicando tiro al arco como siempre, cuando un hombre peludo se acerco a mi.

"Hola, soy Mérida" Salude con mi acento escocés. El hombre peludo no dijo nada y se dio media vuelta tomo un saco y hizo que yo entrara en él. Una vez adentro intente salir, buscar una salida pero fue en vano. Me agote de Intentar escapar y dormí una siesta, ese hombre peludo las pagaría luego.

* * *

P O V RAPUNZEL

Eugene y yo estábamos en el Palacio real, leyendo algunas cartas de otros reinos, todos eran contratos o alianzas, hasta que nos topamos con una carta de Arandell, de parte de mi prima la Reina Elsa. Abrí el sobre y la leí en voz alta:

_Estimados Rapunzel y Eugene._

_Lamentamos que hallan tenido que lidiar con el Invierno eterno ocasionado por mis poderes, pero no se preocupen, ya están bajo control, me entere de tu cabello mágico Rapunzel, eso es hermoso, estoy feliz por ti. Espero que podamos vernos pronto._

_Saludos ATT tu prima la reina Elsa._

"Wow, Rapunzel tu familia esta llena de Magia" Exclamo Eugene sentado a mí lado.

"Baahh.. todos tenemos algo de magia en el interior" Murmure, sonriendo.

Empece a escribir la respuesta para mis prima Elsa, mientras Eugene me Miraba.

_Estimada Elsa._

_Tranquila te entendemos, Eugene y yo hemos disfrutado de el hermoso paisaje congelado que creaste. Eres una gran reina, una prima, pero sobretodo una excelente hermana para Anna._

_Saludos ATT tu prima favorita Punzie._

Luego de escribir, iba a introducir la carta en un sobre y poner el sello de la familia real de Corona.. pero un grito ahogado de Eugene me interrumpió.

"AAAAAAA, SUELTAME YETI SALVAJE" Gritó Eugene.

Corrí hasta donde el Yeti estaba intentando Meter a Eugene ¿en un Saco? Cuando estuve suficientemente cerca.. tire de la bota de Eugene diciendo "Suelta a mi prometido" A pesar de mis esfuerzos este Yeti era una Bestia muy fuerte, y en mis intentos de salvar a Eugene yo también caí dentro del saco. Una vez dentro observe a Eugene.

"Oh, Eugene tu atraes los problemas, eres como una damisela en apuros" Murmure lo suficientemente alto como para que el escuchase.

"EEEY! Al menos esta damisela en apuros tiene una belleza sobrehumana" Eugene grito. Bueno tengo que admitirlo el es atractivo, pero también es un Imán de problemas.

* * *

P O V ANNA

Elsa, Kristoff y yo estábamos cabalgando asía el castillo de hielo de Elsa. Ahora que Elsa ha dejado el miedo atrás y puede controlar sus poderes se ha convertido en una persona muy abierta, muy sociable, muy amable, y aventurera como yo. Ahora somos los 5 aventureros, Seven, Olaf, Elsa, Kristoff, y yo. Elsa estaba en su caballo blanco como la nieve, llevaba a Olaf con ella. Por otro lado yo con el caballo con el cual fui a buscar a Elsa, él me abandono en medio de la nieve, eso fue muy cobarde de su parte, pero aprendí a perdonarlo. Por ultimo Kristoff quien cabalgaba en su reno Seven.

Todo estaba excelente hasta que una bestia parecida a Malvavisco se cruzo en nuestro camino, nos detuvimos en frente a ella e hice señas y mire a Elsa, ella tenia sus manos de manera defensiva. La bestia se acerco a mi y me metió en un saco enorme, luego sentí que 2 personas entran en el saco, cuando tome una mejor mirada de ellas note que eran Kristoff y Elsa. Elsa estaba congelando el Saco.

"No funciona, tiene como una especie de Protector anti magia" Susurro Elsa sorprendida.

"Tranquila, Elsa cuando salgamos ellos se enfrentaran a tu furia de Reina de las nieves" Dije entre risas.

"Anna, no molestes a Elsa con eso, mira que cunado ella se enoja, se enoja en serio" Kristoff se unió a la conversación.

Elsa soltó unas risas nerviosas y continuo tratando de congelar el saco.

* * *

P O V HICCUP

Estaba discutiendo con Astrid, esta chica me aburre, con el tiempo se volvió muy predecible.

"Hiccup, es hora de que tomes enserio las cosas" Ordeno Astrid.

"No, puedo creer que digas eso" Le conteste secamente.

"Entonces creo que esto no va a funcionar" Dijo Astrid sin emoción en su voz. Sus palabras llegaron al fondo de mí.

"¿Estas terminando con Migo?" Pregunte Dudoso de mis palabras.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, al ver eso salí del lugar, corrí hasta un río cercano.. me senté en frente a pensar. Después de unos minutos una sobra blanca por detrás de mi me alarmo me di media vuelta para enfrentarla, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba dentro de un saco.

* * *

P O V JACK

Después de unos 40 minutos de espera, los Yetis comenzaron a llegar con sacos, donde los elegidos estaban. Todos los sacos estaban igual, cerrados, y con gente en el interior de ellos. Por ultimo llego un Yeti medio congelado con un saco completamente congelado. Conejo y el hada de los dientes decidieron ir a tomar aire afuera.

"Dejaremos, el saco congelado para el ultimo, puede haber gente peligrosa en ese saco" Sugirió Norte.

"¿Oye, sabes que es de mala educación llamarnos Gente Peligrosa?" Grito la voz de una chica desde el saco congelado.

"Anna..." Dijo una dulce voz a la otra chica, que supongo sera Anna.

"Anna, Elsa, también ¿están aquí?" Grito otra chica desde otro saco.

"¿Rapunzel? ¿También te secuestraron?" Pregunto la chica llamada Anna.

"Así es, ¿estas con Elsa?" Pregunto la chica cuyo su nombre supongo es Rapunzel.

"Si ella, esta aquí con migo, y también estamos con Kristoff, él esta tomando una siesta" Comento Anna.

"Paren esta conversación, tenemos que decirles algo, Yetis abrir todos sus sacos, excepto el de la gente peligrosa" Norte ordeno a sus Yetis.

"HEEEEEEEY" Se Quejo la voz de la chica llamada Anna.

Norte ignoro su queja e hizo señas para que los Yetis abriesen los otros Sacos. Los Yetis Abrieron todos los sacos dejando a la vista a 6 personas. Una chica Pelirroja con un arco y una flecha en sus manos, un chico de pelo castaño oscuro con aspecto Vikingo, una chica de largos cabellos dorados, un chico de pelo castaño claro con una espada en sus manos, una chica con pelo oscuro y por ultimo un chico de alocados cabellos anaranjados. Ellos estaban a punto de decir algo pero Norte los interrumpió hablando.

"Lo, se creen que los hemos secuestrado, pero es por una buena, causa la oscuridad y las fuerzas malvadas se acercan, han sido elegidos para proteger al mundo de esta oscuridad, este miedo, y sobre todo esta maldad que se avecina" explico Norte.

"Hmmm...¿que pasa se nos negamos a hacerlo?" Desafío la Pelirroja.

"Pues si se niegan todos moriremos, sus familias morirán, de miedo y en la oscuridad" Contesto Norte. Ellos permanecieron en silencio hasta que...

"AAAAH, Vamos a Morir" Grito el chico de cabellos anaranjados.

"Tranquilo Jonnhy, eso no va a pasar" Dijo la chica de cabello oscuro abrazando al chico dramático.

"Eso, pasara si no están de acuerdo, en ayudarnos, tienen que ser un equipo; si están de acuerdo comenzar presentándose cada uno y diciendo sus habilidades " Dijo Norte esperanzado en que ellos aceptarían.

"Soy Mérida, soy una princesa, cambie mi destino una vez pero mi especialidad son el arco y la flecha, quiero ayudarlos en esta lucha" Dijo la Pelirroja llamada Mérida, que en mi opinión es muy valiente.

"Yo soy Hiccup, entrenador de dragones, también estoy dentro de esta confrontación" Dijo Hiccup sin dejar de mirar a Mérida.

"Soy la hija de Drácula, Malvís, soy una vampiro como él, voy ayudar en esta guerra suya" Dijo Malvís decidida.

"Soy Eugene, también conocido como Flyyn Rider, soy bueno en el Esgrima, yo ayudare en esta lucha" Dijo Eugene con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Soy Rapunzel, mi cabello mágico puede rejuvenecer y sanar a las personas, y si Eugene esta dentro yo también" Dijo Rapunzel la chica de largos cabellos dorados.

"Amm.. amm.. yo soy Jonnhy" Dijo tímidamente el chico llamado Jonnhy de cabellos anaranjados.

"¿Jonnhy?Le pregunte, todos los demás títulos y habilidades.. mientras que este Nada.. no lo soporte y comenze a reír.

"Jonnhy ¿a secas?" Reitere mi pregunta mientras reía.

Él estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Norte lo interrumpió "Disculpa a Jack Frost, Jonnhy, su centro es la diversión y él ve las cosas serias como cosas graciosa" Explico Norte... espere ¿me ha llamado Loco? "Norte ¿Me has llamado demente? Pregunte secamente. Norte abrio la boca para contestar pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Rapunzel.

"¿Que es un centro?" Pregunto Rapunzel.

"Un centro es lo que hay en tu interior, ahora que todos nos conocemos, mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento para descubrir el centro de cada uno de ustedes" Dijo Norte alegremente.

"Ejeemm.. que mala educación dejarnos aquí encerrados" Dijo Anna desde dentro del Saco.

"Es cierto sáquenme de aquí o los congelo" Dijo la dulce voz de Elsa. ¿A que se refiere con congelarnos? Norte un poco exaltado abrió el saco y Salio una chica con 2 trenzas y pelo rojizo.

"Hola Soy Anna Princesa de Arandell, creo que me deben una disculpa ¿No es así?" Dijo la voz de Anna, así que la pelirroja es Anna. ¿Donde esta Elsa? ¿Donde esta la dueña de esa hermosa voz? Pregunte en mis pensamientos.

"Tranquilo Romeo, Elsa esta aquí" Dijo Anna, mirándome.. ¿Dije mis pensamientos en voz alta?

En ese momento un hombre con grandes músculos, pelo rubio y un aire montesco sale del saco diciendo "Yo soy Kristoff, trabajo en el negocio del hielo, y quiero decirles que escuche todo lo que dijeron y creo que voy ayudar, mis padres adoptivos los trolls me comentaron hace unos años sobre la profecía" Dijo detalladamente Kristoff.

"Entonces.. yo también" Dijo Anna abrazando a Kristoff. Anna miro a su alrededor y vio a Rapunzel y Eugene.. ella corrió asía ellos gritando "PRIMA" Kristoff a su lado.

En el saco todavía había alguien en el saco, Elsa, ¿como es ella? Poco a poco alguien comenzó a salir del saco pude ver su hermoso cabello rubio platino casi blanco, ella llevaba un vestido de hielo y cuando se volteo para vernos, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos azules, como el océano, Jack se perdió en los ojos de Elsa hasta que ella desvió la mirada. Ella era simplemente hermosa.

"Soy la Reina Elsa de Arandell, conocida como la reina de las nieves, puedo controlar el hielo y la nieve" Dijo Elsa, Me quede sorprendido, no soy el único ella también puede controlar el invierno " Por supuesto que me niego a unirme a su guerra, pero tengo que proteger a mi hermana así que estoy con ustedes" Dijo Elsa sin emoción en su dulce voz.

"Entonces mañana empiezan a entrenar, incluyendo a Jack, Diente y Conejo" Dijo norte severamente.

Luego de esas palabras Diente y Conejo entraron a la habitación mirando a su alrededor. El grupo de elegidos se quedo en shock (ellos no habían visto a Conejo ni a Diente)

"AAAA!" Grito Jonnhy Alarmado.

Conejo estaba a punto de contestarle pero el sonido de apertura de la ventana lo interrumpió y todos miramos asía allí para ver a un Murciélago, llamado Dracula furioso en busca de su Bebe.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola, lectores, él capítulo será POV ELSA, para los que quieren saber lo que piensa sobre Jack, solo el principio del capítulo será POV MAVIS, por cierto estoy pensando en hacer la aparición de Olaf, en el próximo capitulo, no sé, ¿Qué dicen? Aclaración: Astrid y Hiccup terminaron queda el camino libre para la adorable pareja Mericcup. Disfruta tu lectura.**

* * *

P O V MAVIS

Dracula entro furioso en el taller de Norte, y se acerco a Norte, furioso.. Mientras que yo Mavis pues yo estaba frustrada.

" Santa Claus, viejo amigo hee... ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A SECUESTRAR A MI BEBE?" Pregunto Gritando mi Padre.

"Tranquilo Drac, Mavis está bien" Dijo Jonnhy, acercándose a mi padre.

"Hmm.. no es un secuestro, ella es parte de una importante profecía y la necesitamos aquí Señor Dracula" Dijo Norte seriamente.

"¿Quien dijo que yo lo permitiría? Desafío mi Padre.

"Padre, es hora de que me dejes vivir mi propia vida, estaré bien, ya puedes irte" Le dije a mi Padre mirándolo a los ojos.

"Pero.. Mavis" Se quejó.

"Pero nada.. padre tu solo ve, estaré bien.. me necesitan aquí, además es mi oportunidad de estar con gente de mi edad" Le Explique nuevamente.

"Muy bien, pero estaré vigilando de cerca y Norte si algo SUCEDE A MI BEBÉ TUS RENOS QUEDARÁN SIN CABEZA" Gruño, gritando la última frase y luego se fue volando.

Me voltee para ver a todos los presentes en la sala mirándome en un silencio incómodo hasta que Norte se digno a romper el hielo "Hey, como se van a quedar un tiempo aquí pensé que querrían una habitación para cada uno" Dijo Norte alegremente. Todos asentimos con la cabeza y Norte continuo diciendo "Muy, bien buscar sus habitaciones están al final del pasillo, además Sandy Tallo sus nombres en sus respectivas puertas"

Después de oír esas palabras todos nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones a excepción de Elsa, no le tome importancia e hice mi camino asía mi habitación. Cuando llegue mire la puerta era de color negro, tal como me gusta y tenía tallado en ella una escritura diciendo "Mavis, la chica Vampira" Entre dentro y vi un frasco con algo dentro al lado tenía una Nota, la tome en mis manos y la Leí: Mavis aquí tienes un encantamiento para que puedas salir al sol sin lastimarte Saludos ¡Sandy! Me reí para mis adentros, por fin podre disfrutar del sol, en mis 120 años de vida eso jamás a pasado, mañana será un día interesante.

* * *

P O V ELSA

Momentos después de que norte menciono las habitaciones, todos partieron en busca de la suya, pero yo no tenía sueño así que me quede en la sala investigando un poco, camine por este lugar al parecer es más grande de lo que aparenta, además este lugar debe ser el taller de Santa Claus es decir Norte, es extraño siempre creí que Santa Claus era... no sé.. ¿Más Inocente? Después esta el conejo, creo que es el conejo de Pascuas, pero no estoy segura es un.. poco grande para serlo, pero no importa. Él chico que no habla mucho es Sandy, es el hombre de Arena. También está el hada, no lo dudo ni un momento, ella es el Hada de los dientes. Por último está el chico de cabellos blancos como la nieve y ojos azules como el hielo, tengo que admitir que es atractivo.. pero ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Choque contra algo que me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.. cuando observe el objeto con el que me había golpeado me di cuenta de que era una puerta con un cartel diciendo "Biblioteca" En mi etapa de soledad una de las cosas que solía hacer era leer. Por lo tanto decidí entrar a la Biblioteca del taller para leer algo o tal vez solamente mirar los libros que tienen aquí.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y entre dentro tome un vistazo a mi alrededor y vi muchos libros era una biblioteca rustica pero tenia muchos libros, luego note que había alguien que ya estaba dentro, era Norte sollozando suavemente, mientras miraba una foto. Me acerque a él y me senté a su lado.

"Oh Elsa, siento que tengas que verme así" Dijo norte, con mucha tristeza en su voz.

"Norte, no te conozco muy bien, pero sé que eres una persona Alegre ¿Qué te pasa?" Pregunte un poco preocupada, en el poco tiempo que he visto a Norte, él siempre suele traer una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

"Nada, no es nada" Contesto solamente, forzando una media sonrisa.

"Dímelo, puedes confiar en mí, no se lo diré a nadie" Dije sonriendo.

"Está bien te diré, pero no le digas a nadie" Dijo Norte, ante esto asentí con la cabeza "Verás.. hace 20 años conocí a una mujer, ella tenía el espíritu de la navidad en su sangre, pronto me enamore de ella, tuvimos un hijo, desgraciadamente 1 año después Pitch hizo una visita, él mato a ella y se llevo a nuestro hijo a unas montañas cercanas a Arandell tu reino, me dijeron que el fue criado por Trolls, lo único que él tiene de mi es uno de los hijos de los renos que tiran de mi trineo, se lo di en su primer cumpleaños" Dijo Nostálgico, pero sin lágrimas.

"¿Él-él es Kristoff?" Pregunte sorprendida, quien diría, que Kristoff era hijo de Santa Claus, bueno tengo que admitir que se parecen mucho, ambos tienen gusto por los Renos, a los dos les gusta el hielo, y ambos son musculosos.

"Si, iré a descansar es mejor que tú hagas lo mismo, por favor no decir nada de esto a Kristoff, yo le diré en el momento adecuado" Dijo norte, y dejándome muy sorprendida se retiro de la habitación.

Me preocupa, un poco pobre Kiristoff ¿como tomara esto? Hay veces en las que me gustara saber menos. Suspire y Mire a mi alrededor, logre ver una carta en el escritorio donde estaba sentado Norte, lentamente la abrí y comencé a leer.

_Querido Norte_

_Soy yo Manny, quiero informarte que Pocahontas la hija de madre naturaleza tiene noticias al, parecer las fuerzas oscuras son más fuertes de lo que hemos previsto. Creo que es momento para empezar el entrenamiento de los elegidos, lo antes posible._

_Saludos Cordiales Manny_

Deje la carta en donde estaba, salí de la biblioteca y fui directo a mi habitación, la puerta tenía grabado mi nombre. Entre dentro, me acosté en mi cama y comencé a pensar. Kristoff ¿es realmente el hijo de norte? me perdí en mis pensamientos y antes de darme cuenta caí en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos de sol acariciaban mi piel, y en ese momento recordé todo, hoy es el entrenamiento. Tome una ducha, cambie mi vestido de Hielo por otro, trencé mi cabello y salí por el pasillo, realmente no se a donde ir así que toque la puerta frente a la mía para ver si saben dónde ir. Alguien abrió la puerta.. ww.. es el chico de ojos azules.

"Ho-Hola, no se por donde ir ¿Me puedes guiar a la salida?" Dije tartamudeando la primera parte, ho dios él es lindo.. hermoso, perfecto, ¿Elsa qué estas Pensando te pareces a Anna? Grite a mi misma en mis pensamientos.

"Mmm.. sí, claro" Contesto nerviosamente, cerró la puerta detrás de él y caminamos hasta fuera del taller a una plataforma donde el resto de los elegidos estaban esperando, Rapunzel, Eugene, Anna me saludaron y les devolví el gesto.

"Todos, estamos aquí es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento" Ordenó Norte mientras nos miraba. "Hoy sera entrenamiento libre les ordeno que se dividan en grupos de 2 no más" Explico Norte, parecía haber olvidado el asunto de ayer y su hijo Kristoff... mi cuñado.

Tome un vistazo a mi alrededor para ver que todos estaban en Parejas Jonnhy y Mavis, Anna y Kristoff, Conejo y Diente, Eugene y Punzie. Solo quedamos él chico de cabellos blancos y yo.

"Oiga, Majestad usted no tiene que estar sola, venga vamos" Dijo el peliblanco

"Por favor solo llámame Elsa" Dije tratando de sonar agradable.

"Bueno, Elsa soy Jack Espíritu de invierno puedo controlar el hielo y la nieve como tu también soy el guardián de la diversión, por cierto mi centro es la diversión" Dijo Jack Alegremente. Me sorprendí un poco al saber que tenía poderes como los míos pero, luego me sentí aliviada de no ser la unica.

"aam... ¿cómo descubrió su centro?" Pregunte casualmente mirándolo fijamente.

"Oh vamos no me mires así, me distraes" Dijo Jack algo soñador.

"¿Qué, así como?" Susurre lo suficientemente alto como para que Jack escuchase.

"Pues así como me estas mirando, ahora" Él exclamo con tono burlón, yo me limite a rodar los ojos.

"Que quieres que haga es la única mirada que tengo" Le dije levantando la voz.

"No, está bien es solo que tus ojos son muy bonitos y.. ME DISTRAEN" Dijo Jack gritando la ultima parte. Al escuchar eso mis mejillas se tiñen en rojo.

"Bueno yo también creo que tienes unos ojos bonitos, pero no me distraigo" Dije de manera arrogante sonriendo ampliamente. Ante esto él se sonrojo.

"Respecto a tu pregunta.. mi centro lo encontré con el tiempo" Respondió a mi pregunta sin preámbulos.

"Muy bien vamos a Entrenar, tal vez encuentre mi centro" Le dije esperanzada, no entiendo mucho sobre los centros, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Caminamos hasta la cima de una montaña todo el paisaje estaba cubierto de flores y pronto comenzamos una guerra de nieve, la cual termino siendo una guerra profesional, mientras construíamos nuestros fuertes y defensores de hielo pude notar que Jack necesita su personal para Canalizar su poder. Decidí aprovecharme de eso me acerque lo suficiente y lo quite de sus manos.

"Heeey, entrega el personal" Grito Jack, muy desesperado.

"Haber si entendí, ¿para usar sus poderes necesita este Personal?" Pregunte con el Personal de Jack en mis manos.. vaya esto puede llegar a ser divertido.

"Si, entregue el personal Reina de las nieves" Jack Exigió. Me eche a reír y comencé a correr "Atraparme, si lo quieres de vuelta" Mientras corría observaba las flores silvestres en medio de la montaña, la vista era hermosa, detuve mi trote para observar la vista pero antes de darme cuenta alguien había saltado encima de mí, asiéndome caer montaña abajo, por suerte cree un colchón de nieve abajo, cuando tome un mejor vistazo de quien me había hecho caer note que era Jack, eso me tranquilizo un poco y le entregue su personal. Frente a nosotros había un hermoso río, una cascada caía suavemente y al lado de esta algo así como una caverna, dentro de ella se escuchaban voces.

"Elsa, no sabe nada sobre el origen de sus poderes, ni de su abuelo" Dijo la voz de Hans a lo lejos. ESPERA ¿QUÉ HACE HANS AQUÍ? Está hablando de mi, ¿Quién es mi abuelo? Había muchas preguntas en mi mente, sin intención de hacerlo había creado una tormenta de nieve a mi alrededor, no me di cuenta hasta que Jack me tomo la mano, la tormenta se detuvo al instante, fue una sensación increíble sentir que nuestras manos se rozaban.

"Tranquila Elsa, vamos acercaros para escuchar mas" Dijo Jack suavemente en mi oído, eso me envió escalofríos por la a espina dorsal, pero igual asentí con la cabeza. Caminamos hasta estar frente a frente a la caverna, tome una respiración profunda y apreté la mano de Jack. A pesar de no conocer a este chico, su agarre me tranquiliza ademas desprende un aura fría como yo, por sus poderes. Él lugar estaba cubierto de arena negra y no era agradable de observar.

"No, es mejor que no se entere quien es su abuelo, así sera mas fácil manipular al viejo" La voz de un hombre se hizo eco por todo el lugar. Nos detuvimos escuchando lo que decía la voz desconocida. "Pitch" susurro Jack con desprecio. Yo quería preguntarle quien era Pitch, pero luego habría tiempo para eso, tenía que escuchar sobre mi abuelo. Supongo que habla de mi abuelo paterno, ya que nunca lo conocí, no se nada de mis abuelos paternos, mi padre nunca hablaba de ellos, él siempre buscaba una escusa para evitar el tema. Esta es mi oportunidad de averiguarlo tengo que escuchar esta conversación.

"Quiero venganza.. quiero a la Reina Elsa muerta, pero sobre todo a la mocosa de Anna" Exclamo la voz de Hans. Escuchar esas palabras me hizo temblar, no por mí si no por Anna

"Así sera, primero iremos por la princesa Anna y por último la Reina de las Nieves" Dijo la voz del hombre, que por lo que entendí era Pitch. Me solté del agarre de Jack y camine en dirección a la voz escuche a Jack diciendo que me detenga, que no es seguro, pero lo ignore nadie llama a Anna mocoso, y nadie dice que la matara. "Gracias, Pitch tú me sacaste de ese calabozo en el que mis hermanos me encerraron, y ahora me ayudaras a matar a la ingenua de Anna" Dijo Hans, con desprecio al decir la palabra Anna, él no ha cambiado mucho sigue con sus patillas de peste suyas.

"Sobre mi cadáver Hans" Dije secamente, mientras me acercaba a él "Mira quien es, cuanto tiempo, nos volvemos a encontrar" Dijo Hans con un tono irritante.

Otro hombre con una mirada desagradable, una túnica negra, pelo negro y ojos amarillos me miro fijamente, este debe ser Pitch. "¿Quien es ella Hans?" Ordeno Pitch a Hans. "Es Elsa, la Reina de las Nieves" Dijo llamándome por mi titulo de una manera despreciable.

"¿Habla enserio Hans? Quieres que mate a esta belleza, Hans cuando en el mundo reine la oscuridad voy a necesitar una reina, y la Reina de las nieves es una buena opción" Al decir esto Él se acerco demasiado cerca a mi para mi propia comodidad.

"Aléjate de ella Pitch" Escuche una voz decir detrás de mi, me voltee para ver que era Jack, cuando lo note me aleje de Pitch y corrí a su lado. "Pitch ella podrá parecer una damisela en apuros, pero la verdad es que ella es un monstruo" Palabras de Hans que me hicieron perder el control. Levante mis manos y cree una combinación de ventisca y hielo haciéndolo caer contra una roca, luego cree una celda de hielo a su alrededor. Jack sostuvo su personal y congelo los pies de Pitch. Jack tomo mi mano y corrimos lejos del lugar y paramos en el otro lado de la montaña en la cual nos encontrábamos.

"¿Qué pasa Elsa?" Pregunto Jack preocupado. "Es que... Soy un monstruo , Hans tiene razón, hice daño a muchas personas con mi poder" Dije mientras una lágrima corría por mi mejilla. "Elsa, tú no eres un monstruo, yo tengo entendido que los monstruos son criaturas horribles, y tu eres una persona hermosa" Dijo sonrojando, al decir la ultima frase. "No me refería a eso" Dije ocultando mi evidente sonrojo. "Cuéntamelo todo" susurro Jack suavemente.

"Bueno.. cuando yo nací tenía estos poderes, nunca supe su origen ni nada por el estilo, pero ese no es el punto un día Anna mi hermana menor, y yo estábamos jugando con mis poderes como siempre lo hacíamos, pero este día paso algo peculiar Anna comenzó a saltar en montones de nieve que yo iba creando, y de la nada Anna comenzó a ir mas rápido, y resbale cuando vi que Anna caía en la desesperación lance un rayo de hielo, que accidentalmente cayo en la cabeza de Anna, dejándola inconsciente. Llame a mis padres, y la llevaron a ver a los Trolls unas criaturas mágicas,que borraron los recuerdos de mi magia de la mente de Anna. Mis padres, me dijeron que debía ocultar mi magia de todos, incluyendo a Anna.. Pasaron los años y me mantuve encerrada en mi habitación, sola. Mi hermana solía invitarme a construir un muñeco de nieve, pero yo siempre se lo negaba, eso me dolía mucho tenía que mantenerla alejada para protegerla.. de mí misma. Años después mis padres murieron en una tormenta en medio del mar. Esa noticia me devasto, ni siquiera fui a darles el ultimo adiós por así decirlo. 3 años después llego el día de mi coronación. Las puertas finalmente se abrieron, Anna conoció a un príncipe quien le pidió matrimonio a tan solo un día de conocerse, él, era Hans, ellos pidieron mi bendición, por supuesto que me negué. Anna se enojo y por accidente mostré mi poder a todos los presentes.. los ojos de Anna que siempre están llenos de Alegría y felicidad, estaban cargados de asombro y de miedo.. ho lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. Todos comenzaron a llamarme Monstruo entre otras cosas, sobre todo el Duque de Weselton. Estaba asustada así que decidí correr a la montaña del norte, cuando llegue cree mi propio palacio de Hielo, me sorprendí realmente de lo que podía crear, luego de un tiempo Anna llego pidiéndome que volviese, me dijo que había creado un invierno eterno en Arandell y en un accidente congele su corazón. Luego llegaron los guardias, la araña de cristal del castillo callo encima de mi. cuando me desperté estaba en una celda. Un calabazo, el calabozo de mi propio reino, tuve una charla con Hans. Pero luego escape del calabazo y me encontré con Hans, el dijo que Anna había muerto por mi culpa me derrumbe en el suelo y comencé a llorar. Después todo sucedió muy rápido Anna se sacrifico por mi Hans había intentado matarme corrí hacia ella y la abrace sollozando, pero Anna se había ido ya era un cubo de hielo. Momentos después Anna volvió a su estado normal, se había descongelado. Por ultimo me di cuenta de que mi poder es controlado por el amor. Sin embargo hoy perdí el control ataque a Hans, sin piedad soy una persona horrible" Le conté toda mi historia a Jack, algunas lagrimas rondando en mi rostro.

"Wow..." Eso fue todo lo que salio de la boca de Jack Hasta que continuo"Elsa, tu no eres un monstruo, no tienes que estar sola, tienes a Anna, a los guardianes y me tienes a mí y créeme te comprendo, yo también se que es la soledad, ninguno de nosotros tiene que estar solo Elsa, somos amigos ¿no es así?" Él se acerco seco mis lagrimas y me abrazo yo correspondí el abrazo.

"Los mejores" Susurre en su oído alegremente.

"Ja-Jack prométeme que nunca me abandonaras, eres mi único amigo a excepción de Anna o Punzie" Dije tartamudeando su hermoso nombre.

"Te lo prometo mi Reina de las nieves" Susurro cariñosamente. Después de unos minutos me aparte tímidamente.

"Jack, tengo que ir a ver a Olaf, tengo que traerlo esta solo en Arandell" le dije seriamente.

"Bien, yo te llevo" Contesto Jack con aires de suficiencia.

"¿Que?" Logre decir, antes de darme cuenta estábamos volando por los aires, me sostuve de Jack por un minuto y el sostuvo mi cintura. Trate de aguantar un grito ahogado.. y lo logre. Bueno esto podía ser un poco aterrador pero al menos estaba con mi nuevo mejor amigo Jack, quien en mi opinión era muy atractivo ho su cabello blanco y esos ojos como el hielo.. Claro yo nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Saludos, en este capítulo secretos de la vida de los antepasados de Anna y Elsa sale a la luz, capítulo POV General, como los padres de Elsa y Anna no tenían nombres oficiales decidí darles unos yo misma. Aclaración: para quienes creen que la historia va muy rápido, tranquilos esta es como una preehistoria ya que la verdadera historia comienza en una etapa moderna, todavía faltan unos 10 capítulos o mas aproximadamente para que llegue esa parte PD: perdón por la tardanza. En el próximo capitulo vamos a ver que fue de la vida de Merida y Hiccup quizás todo depende de peticion Chaoo! Disfruta tu lectura.**

* * *

Mientras Jack y Elsa sobrevolaban alguna que otra aldea, Elsa se Maravillo con la hermosa vista, ya había oscurecido y todo estaba iluminado de una manera tan hermosa, ella podía ver a Arandell a unos pocos metros de distancia, se veía perfecto las luces iluminaban todo el castillo tenía un color azulado y la bandera de Arandell que tiene un símbolo de un copo de Nieve en ella se balanceaba con la brisa "Es maravilloso.." Murmuro Elsa soñadora, mirando todo el paisaje de la aldea que sobrevolaban. Por otra parte su acompañante se limito a suspirar, él estaba pasando lo mismo pero no con miraba el paisaje sino que miraba a Elsa . Momentos después aterrizaron, se sorprendieron un poco al ver que Kristoff y Anna ya se encontraban en el palacio, Elsa tenía la intención de preguntar porque, pero Anna comenzó hablar "Elsa, Elsa, Norte dijo que podíamos volver a nuestras tierras Natales, y si nos necesita nos llamara con las luces del Norte, viajamos en el trineo de Santa Claus ¿No es emocionante Elsa?" Dijo Anna alegremente, como siempre.

"Que bueno Anna, porque tengo un reino que atender" Dijo Elsa severamente. Entonces de la nada Kai y Gerda, los criados de confianza de la familia, unos de los pocos criados que quedaron después del incidente aparecieron corriendo detrás de Anna. "Sus majestades, creímos que les habían secuestrado" Dijo Gerda preocupada, mirando a Jack de reojos dejando a este muy sorprendido de que Gerda pudiese verlo.

Kai que estaba detrás de Gerda miraba a Jack fijamente, asombrado por su vestimenta y su cabello blanco como la nieve pero no dijo nada para no ser grosero ademas, estaba afónico. Jack que notaba las miradas del criado estaba aun mas confundido "¿acaso toda la gente de Arandell creen en Jack Frost? No eso no es posible tiene que haber otra explicación, luego habrá tiempo para pensar en eso" susurro Jack para si mismo.

"Nada de eso Gerda, ya estamos devuelta" Le contesto Elsa con determinación. Aunque en cierto punto Gerda tenia razón, les habían secuestrado, en un saco, pero Elsa no le diría eso.. solo le haría preocuparse mas, ademas fue por una buena causa. "Elsa, Kristoff vamos dentro, Jack si quieres puedes quedarte en la habitación de huéspedes" Dijo Anna educadamente. "Claro" fue lo único que dijo Jack, quien estaba emocionado de permanecer en el palacio, pero aun así seguía desconcertado por el hecho de que Gerda y el otro criado pudiesen verlo.

Caminaron hasta entrar al palacio, en silencio. "Dulces sueños a todos" dijo Anna e hizo su camino a su habitación que estaba en la izquierda del pasillo, mientras que Kristoff fue a la derecha donde estaba la suya que usaba las veces que venía al castillo.

"Muy bien, Jack así.. que ven por aquí te mostrare la habitación de huéspedes" Dijo Elsa mirando los ojos de hielo de hielo de Jack, con una sonrisa enorme en su cara, el solo ver esos ojos le causaba una sensación maravilloso a Elsa, algo que ni ella misma sabría explicar. Por su lado Jack no podía dejar de mirar los hermosos ojos de Elsa, había tanta vida en la mirada que ella le transmitía.

"Jack.. vamos es por aquí" Dijo Elsa, suavemente cortando la mirada y luego continuo guiando a Jack por un largo pasillo. Jack solamente la siguió por detrás viendo todos los retratos, fue algo agradable de contemplar pues las pinturas eran tan detalladas. Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que Elsa se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera muy detallada. Mientras Jack miraba asombrado, Elsa abrió la puerta y le hizo señas para que entrase.

"Descansa Jack" Comento Elsa antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a un Jack confundido pensando como era posible que Kai y Gerda pudiesen verlo, pero sobre todo estaba pensando en Elsa. Él no iba a dejar que Hans hiciera daño a su reina, ni tampoco que Pitch tocase un pelo de ella.

* * *

Elsa caminaba por los pasillos, ella estaba pensativa asía unas pocas horas que había escuchado a Hans su peor enemigo y ha este tipo Pitch hablando sobre su abuelo paterno, ella no sabe nada de él, y esto solo amplio su curiosidad, ella siempre quiso saber de él, pero su padre siempre se negó a contarle y al escuchar a Hans y Pitch se entero del motivo, su abuelo tenía que ver con sus poderes, por eso su padre no hablaba de su abuelo con ella. Elsa salio de sus pensamientos y continuo caminando hasta llego a la puerta de su estudio personal, el que alguna vez perteneció a su padre el Rey Arnold quien gobernó junto a su madre la Reina Elena. Cuidadosamente Elsa abrió la puerta y se encontró con Olaf, el muñeco de nieve que la hizo volver a Arandell en primer lugar.

"Hola Elsa, no podía dormir así que vine aquí" Dijo Olaf mientras soltaba un pequeño bostezo. "Olaf creí que los muñecos de nieve mágicos no dormían" Dijo Elsa mientras sonreía "Yo creo que si, ¿Me puedes leer un cuento para que pueda dormir Elsa? Pregunto Olaf inocentemente, esto solo causo una gran sonrisa de parte de Elsa, Olaf y Malvavisco son como sus hijos así que como negarse a la petición de Olaf.

"Claro Olaf" Dijo Elsa antes de acercarse a la estantería de libros que su padre había ordenado antes de que muriese. Elsa tomo un vistazo a los libros que su padre había ordenado y noto uno que le llamo la atención, era el libro de su amigo Jack Frost. Elsa no lo dudo mucho y alzo su mano para tomar el libro en sus manos, pero antes de que llegase a tomarlo en sus manos otro libro callo por accidente. Elsa vacilante miro el libro que callo al suelo y lo tomo en sus manos, era un libro antiguo sin dudas, tenía la cubierta desgastada, era de color negro y un sello del copo de nieve de Arandell, pero al lado tenía otro sello de un copo de nieve completamente diferente al de Arandell. Elsa curiosamente llevo el libro hasta el escritorio de su padre, se sentó en la silla de este y lentamente abrió el misterioso y antiguo libro que tenia en sus manos. Cuando abrió el libro se dejo al descubierto algo así como una entrada al libro diciendo _·La vida de Arnold·_ Por la forma en la que estaba escrita, esta escritura debió ser redactada por un niño, y por lo que decía esta letra debió pertenecer a su padre, el Rey Arnold. Elsa rió para sus adentros había encontrado el diario personal de su padre.

Por su parte Olaf estaba mirando como Elsa miraba el libro en sus manos con algo de nostalgia en su mirada, Olaf no entendía muy bien pero sabia que Elsa tenia que leer ese libro así que entre algún que otro bostezo logro decir "Léelo Elsa" y antes de que Elsa le diera una respuesta el sueño lo venció, sus parpados de nieve se volvieron pesados y cayo en un sueño profundo.

Cuando Elsa escucho a Olaf decirle que leyera el diario de su padre se sintió tentada, pero es algo personal, ¿como ella iba a leer el diario de un hombre? En este diario es donde su padre escribía cada cosa que le pasaba, incluyendo cosas con su madre. Pero por otro lado también contaría algo sobre su padre, es decir sobre el abuelo de Ella y Anna.

Elsa iba a contestarle a Olaf, pero noto que ya estaba profundamente dormido así que Elsa siguió debatiendo en su mente si abrir o no abrir el diario de su padre hasta que decidió que lo haría, pues donde mas encontraría información sobre su abuelo desconocido. Cuidadosamente Elsa paso una pagina y observo atentamente las escrituras.

_"Hoy es mi cumpleaños, ya ha pasado una década desde que vine al mundo, estar con mi madre es algo hermoso, pero.. con mi padre es algo desagradable, él siempre me exige, él quiere que yo sea como el, pero no puedo, simplemente no nací con la Magia que el tiene, Hay días en los que desearía no ser el hijo del rey Old Man Winter"_ Elsa leyó para si misma las palabras escritas por su padre. "No..no.. mi a-abuelo no puede ser Old Man Winter" Susurro Elsa para si misma tratando de convencerse a si misma. Ahora ella lo sabía todo sus poderes, son heredados de su abuelo, su abuelo Old Man Winter, Ella estaba tan sorprendida que se quedo en shock durante 2 minutos.

Elsa luego de salir de su shock, salteo algunas paginas del diario de su padre hasta llegar a una que le llamo la atención "_Hoy mi padre dijo que yo no era digno de la corona, que yo no heredaría su trono jamas, solamente porque no tenía el poder. No llego a echarme del palacio pero estuvo a punto, yo estaba frustrado y cansado, ¿porque mi vida tiene que ser así? Hace un mes mi madre murió ¿Y.. ahora esto? Porque porque tengo que ser hijo de este monstruo, el usa sus poderes para lastimar a los demás, todo el pueblo le tiene miedo, el siempre lastima gente con sus dones, llego incluso a matar personas inocentes, si tan solo tuviese el poder para hacerlo parar lo haría. En el pueblo corren rumores de que él no era realmente el Rey sino que conquisto el reino derrotando a los antiguos reyes con sus poderes del control del invierno"_ Elsa leyó para si misma nuevamente, y nuevamente quedo asombrada con cada palabra que leía, su abuelo era un monstruo despiadado que abusaba de las personas por medio de sus dones. Ella no entendía como ella y Anna tuviesen parentesco con ese hombre tan horrible.

Elsa paso doce hojas mas y comenzó a observar cada detalle de la escritura _"Diario hoy conocí al amor de mi vida, al menos eso creo yo. Hoy fue la coronación de la Reina de Arandell Elena el amor de mi vida. Mi padre me envió a asistir ya que según el eso es para lo único que sirvo, asistir a fiestas a las que el no puede concurrir. Ese no es el tema; recuerdo en el baile cuando la invite a bailar su cabello Castaño brillaba con la luz del salón y sus ojos azules eran completamente hermosos, su vestido era rojo con encajes blancos, le hacia ver muy atractiva. Bailamos toda la noche, ella me invito a permanecer en el palacio y no me negué cualquier lugar es mejor que estar en el palacio de hielo de Mi padre"_ Cuando Elsa leyó esto no pudo evitar sonreír, sus padres se amaban mucho y su atracción fue obvia desde el primer momento. Elsa sueña sentir eso también.

"Elsa, tu sientes eso por Jack Frost" Ella susurro para si misma inconscientemente hasta que se dio cuenta y tapo su boca con su mano rápidamente. Aunque nadie esta en la habitación ella no puede decir semejantes cosas, no no ha tan solo dos días de conocerlo, ella no quiere cometer el mismo error que cometió Anna. "Pero Jack no es así él es dulce, protector... hermoso" Dijo para si misma sus pensamientos en voz alta "Ohh.. Elsa basta dejar de pensar en Jack y concentrarse en el diario de tu padre" Grito Elsa para si misma. Algo que era normal, después de tantos años en soledad, ella comenzó hablar con ella misma a veces.

Otra vez Elsa salteo algunas paginas hasta llegar a una diciendo _"Hoy ha nacido nuestra primera hija Elsa, desde que deje mi titulo como príncipe en la Corte de Invierno el reino de mi malvado padre Old ManWinter, me convertí en el Rey de Arandell junto con mi amada esposa Elena, nos casamos hace 2 años y parece que fue ayer cuando dijimos el Sí en el altar. Hoy mi esposa la Reina Elena dio a Luz a nuestra hija Elsa, ella se parece mucho a su madre, sin embargo tiene el pelo rubio platinado como Old Man Winter solía tenerlo cuando era mas joven, también tiene los ojos de su madre, pero lo mas importante de todo es que mi querida Elsa a heredado la Magia de su abuelo que yo nunca herede la magia del Invierno, eso no me preocupa yo se que mi hija nunca usaría su magia como lo hace su abuelo, ella en el futuro no crecerá para ser un monstruo, ella crecerá para ser una hermosa Reina como su madre pero ella también tendrá mi ingenio para los negocios y la política"_ Elsa sonrío, su padre sabía que ella no era como su abuelo, el siempre lo supo y eso hizo que ella estuviera mucho mas feliz.

Pero por otro lado estaba afligida Elsa había escuchado hablar sobre el reino de la Corte De Invierno, escucho que el rey de esas tierras era un espíritu inmortal despiadado que había enterrado a todo su reino en un invierno Eterno durante mas de 50 años. Ella no podía culpar a su padre por dejar a su reino Natal, su abuelo trataba muy mal a Arnold, ademas el no tenía el poder para detener todo lo que Old Man Winter causaba. Pero Elsa a diferencia de su padre si tenía el poder, ella tenía la magia y ella no iba a dejar que el pueblo en donde su padre había crecido se enterrase bajo la nieve, ella tenía que detener esto, ella tenía que detener a su abuelo. "Yo puedo detener ese invierno eterno" Elsa susurro para si misma con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Elsa no era tonta y sabía que no podía ir sola, ella tenía en cuenta que era un mundo nuevo, no sabía con que se encontraría pensó en ir con Anna, pero las temperaturas en un invierno Eterno no eran muy favorables para Anna, y entonces un nombre surgio en su mente "Jack Frost" Por supuesto, él es un espíritu de Invierno, el frío no le molesta.

Elsa ya estaba muy cansada, para comenzar su viaje ahora, mañana le preguntaría a Frost si quería ir a un viaje con ella, ahora tenía que descansar. Elsa miro a Olaf durmiendo plácidamente en uno de los sofás del estudio Real y sonrió. Abrió la puerta y camino hasta su habitación. Al llegar Elsa entro en su cama y cerro los ojos, pronto estaba dentro de un sueño profundo.

* * *

Otro lugar Hotel Transylvania 

"Pero, papá solo fueron 2 días, ¿Puedes dejar de exagerar? Solo una vez por favor" Dijo Mavis con la voz entre cortada. Ella acababa de llegar y su padre ya estaba reprochando.

"Mavis, querida lo entiendo pero no quiero que estés con Santa Claus alias Norte no me cae bien ese tipo me da mala espina ese Hombre" Dijo Dracula ignorando por completo lo que decía su hija.

"Papá, todo el tiempo estuve con Johnny" Espeto Mavis.

Dracula iba a protestar pero fue interrumpido por un grito ahogado lo interrumpió venía desde la planta baja. "Mavis quédate aquí iré a ver que esta ocurriendo halla abajo" Dijo Dracula el vampiro mas maduro de la habitación. Mavis asintió con la cabeza.

Dracula salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la planta baja sin percatarse de que la adolescente terca llamada Mavis le había seguido. Cuando el vampiro llego a la plata baja se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba en ruinas, los huéspedes ya no estaban allí, lo único que allí se encontraba eran restos de Arena Negra. Tantos años trabajando en un hotel para que alguien venga y lo destruya, Dracula estaba hirviendo de Furia.

Mavis por su lado había seguido a Dracula por todo el camino, y se había sorprendido por lo que veía solamente restos de arena Negra por todas partes, no huéspedes, no muebles, absolutamente nada; lo unico que pudo notar es una inscripcion en medio de la sala diciendo Ejercito Sureño.

Mavis a diferencia de Dracula sabia lo que era esta Arena negra, Norte le había comentado que Pitch crea la arena negra que son pesadillas, al ver la inscripción de Ejercito Sureño se quedo un poco sorprendida Norte no le había hablado de ellos.

Dracula pudo notar que mas pesadillas se avecinan por el interior de la puerta del hotel y se acercan a Él y a su adorada hija Mavis. Desesperado hizo lo único que pudo haber echo, tomo a Mavis de la mano y la saco fuera del hotel, pronto ya estaban volando como murciélagos, sin decir una palabra aterrizaron en el tejado de una casa.

"Papá, el hotel esta destruido pero se a donde podemos ir, Anna la princesa de Arandell una de mis nuevas amigas me dijo que si necesitaba algo que no dudase en ir al castillo de Arandell" Dijo Mavis recordando lo que Anna le dijo después del entrenamiento. Ellas se habían echo amigas muy cercanas en unas pocas horas.

"Esta bien Mavis vayamos a Arandell, es nuestra única opción" Dijo Dracula resignado, por mas que el quisiese negar esto, él sabia que esta era su única opción, el Hotel había sido destruido, el Hotel en el que trabajo durante años para dar un hogar a todos los Monstruos, ha sido desecho en Cuestión de segundo Por el Ejercito Sureño.

Sin esperar una respuesta de parte de su hija el vampiro Conocido como Dracula salto del tejado convirtiéndose en un murciélago nuevamente alzo vuelo en dirección a Arandell.

Mavis al ver que su padre, no espera respuesta de ella y levanta vuelo, ella lo sigue por detrás, porque ella no conoce como llegar allí, Mavis no ha salido mucho del hotel en sus 120 años de vida. Por otro lado Mavis estaba un poco emocionada por ver el pueblo en donde su Amiga Anna y su hermana viven.

Mientras Mavis observaba todo lugar por el que pasaban noto que pasaron por el Reino de Corona donde Eugene y Rapunzel viven, ella logro verlos a la distancia y le estaban saludando, ella con mucho gusto les devolvió el saludo. Mientras tanto su padre dirigió el viaje, hasta el Reino conocido como Arandell porque hace 1 año aproximadamente se dijo que la Reina de ese reino había sido considerada un monstruo. Dracula había decidido invitarla a permanecer en el Hotel, pero la noche en que la iba a invitar se entero de que había resuelto su conflicto y ahora su pueblo la consideraba como una gran monarca, justa y fuerte. Dracula nunca logro entender porque ella había sido considerada un Monstruo, siendo un simple humano. Dracula vio a pocos metros de distancia la aldea de Arandell y con ella su hermoso palacio con su bandera en movimiento junto a la suave brisa, ver esto hizo que Dracula saliese de sus pensamientos. Volaron unos pocos metros mas hasta el Palacio y aterrizaron en el Jardín de este.

* * *

Anna acababa de despertar para tomar su aperitivo de todas las noches, como lo asía diariamente salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina Real, los criados y las criadas ya estaban durmiendo en los cuartos de servicio. Anna antes de tomar su aperitivo siempre lo hace en la madrugada para que nadie la vea ,así después nadie crea el rumor de que la princesa come mucho.

Ella llego a la Nevera en donde guardaban todos los aperitivos que habían sobrado de la cena anterior, entre ellos un pastel de chocolate en especial que Anna había reservado justo para este momento. La Princesa absorta por el sentimiento de devorar esa pieza de chocolate puro Tomo en sus manos el Plato con todo el pastel en el y ni se molesto en tomar un plato y cortar una porción del pastel, ella comió directamente todo el pastel.

La princesa ya había terminado la mitad de su pieza completa de Pastel de chocolate escucho sonidos de pasos en el Jardín, Anna un poco frustrada se dirigió hasta el Jardín para ver que sucedía, una vez que estuvo allí miro a su alrededores.

"Espero que esto sea importante, porque nadie interrumpe a la Princesa Anna MIENTRAS COME PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE, sin tener su merecido" Dijo Anna de mala gana, miro a su alrededor para ver si había alguien y cuando noto que no había nadie allí se dio media vuelta para marchare.

"Oye Anna, ¿Te gusta el chocolate?" Dijo la voz de Mavis a las espaldas de Anna. "¿Mavis?" Pregunto Anna un poco sorprendida porque su amiga estuviese a estas horas en el palacio, pero que se puede decir Mavis es un vampiro.

"Si, soy yo y este es mi padre, bueno tu ya lo conoces porque.. bueno.. la escena del otro día tu sabes" Dijo Mavis señalando a Dracula quien se encontraba a su lado especulando a la amiga de su hija. "Si.. lo vi todo, amm ¿Que necesitan aquí?" Pregunto Anna cortésmente, a pesar de estar un poco frustrada por no poder terminar su pastel de chocolate.

"Necesitamos permanecer en el Palacio, nuestro hogar a sido destrozado" Explico Dracula el padre de Mavis mirando directamente a Anna. "Si nos quedamos aquí Elsa...¿No nos congelara ni nada?" Agrego Mavis a la petición de permanecer en el Palacio. Anna permaneció unos minutos en silencio y Dracula pareció confundido por un minuto sobre el comentario de su hija de Elsa congelando a 2 vampiros, ¿acaso esta chica tiene poderes de hielo? Pregunto Dracula en su mente.

Anna se tomo unos minutos mas para pensar hasta que finalmente dijo "Claro, pueden permanecer en el Palacio, y no Elsa no los congelara, ella podra ser una Reina de las Nieves y tener poderes de hielo pero ella no es así, seguirme por aquí" Dijo Anna sonriendo. Mientras los guiaba por el Palacio en silencio.

Caminaron un poco mas, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta de Marmol bien trabajado con un símbolo de copo de Nieve, el símbolo de la bandera de Arandell.

"Puedes permanecer aquí Mavis, la habitación de enfrente se la entregare a tu Padre por favor disfruta tu estancia en Arandell y si necesitas algo llama a Gerda Kai u otro de los criados Buenas noches Mavis" Dijo Anna educadamente, cerro la puerta y se dirigió a Dracula. Unos minutos despues que Anna dejo a su padre en su habitación Mavis pudo escuchar desde el otro lado del palacio a Anna gritando "Por Fin PUEDO COMER MI PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE EN PAZ" La Joven vampiresa no pudo evitar reír ante eso.

Cuando Mavis paro de reír, observo atentamente la habitación y vio que era muy amplia esto la hizo sentirse cómoda, a pesar de extrañar el Hotel estar en un Palacio no era para nada malo. Los detalles de la habitación eran mas que evidentes tenía una hermosa pintura de un Jarrón de flores, tenía un tocador hecho de una madera muy suave, y una cama muy delicada el colchón era suave y las almohadas de plumas. Ella se recostó sobre la cama e intento conciliar el sueño.

Desgraciadamente Mavis no podía dormir estaba demasiado preocupada por el resto de los huéspedes del hotel ¿habrán sobrevivido? Y que hay de Johnny, bueno él ahora esta en su casa pero ¿que hay si decide ir al Hotel? Mavis no podía soportarlo quería contarle a Johnny pero hoy no mañana, enviaría una carta o algo por el estilo. Como era de esperarse suavemente la joven Vampiresa comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y dormir plácidamente durante toda la noche.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente Elsa se despertó temprano, tomo una ducha, vistió un vestido de hielo, diferente al que usaba antes, este con un tono mas oscuro de azul, además dejo su cabello suelto con ondas naturales, y se coloco su corona de hielo. Ella tiene una corona de hielo porque la Corona de Arandell sigue en el Palacio de Hielo. Elsa no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que hoy partiría al reino en donde creció su padre, ella iría a detener el invierno eterno causado por su abuelo, al menos intentaría. Elsa no dejo de pensar hasta que la voz de una de las criadas la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Su majestad, el desayuno esta listo.. su hermana y sus visitantes le están esperando para comenzar a desayunar" Dijo la voz de Gerda desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Esta bien Gerda ya bajo" Contesto Elsa a Gerda, unos segundos después Elsa pudo escuchar los pasos de Gerda alejándose. Cuando ya no pudo percibir a Gerda termino de cepillar su cabellera platinada, camino asía la puerta de su habitación y la abrió la puerta.

Ella camino por los largos pasillos de su Palacio hasta que llego al gran comedor, allí estaban su hermana Anna, Kristoff, Jack Frost y dos personas que ella no sabía que iban a estar aquí pero igual ella sabía quienes eran.. Mavis una de los elegidos para luchar contra la oscuridad y su padre, Mavis parece una chica agradable, pero luego esta su padre sobre protector Dracula, él no parece un mal tipo pero ayer hizo una gran escena.

"Buenos días a todos, ¿a que debemos su visita Mavis y Dracula? Pregunto Elsa Alegremente, mientras se sentaba en la mesa "Veras Reina Elsa. nuestro hogar ha sido invadido por el ejercito sureño" Dijo el Vampiro conocido como Dracula.

"Con que el Ejercito sureño.. he oído hablar de el, ha invadido muchos reinos vecinos.. Pero no es importante son bienvenidos aquí" Contesto Elsa seriamente "Gracias Elsa" Dijo Mavis sonriendo, Elsa solamente asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

"Así que Kristoff y yo teníamos planeado para hoy hacer un Picnic como Olaf siempre quiso ¿alguno de ustedes quiere venir?" Pregunto Anna mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. "Lo siento, Anna pero como vampiros no podemos salir al sol" Contesto Dracula, mientras comía su desayuno, que realmente no le agrado mucho ya que no contenía sangre pero él tenía que ser educado.

"No, no es así yo tengo un encantamiento para poder salir a tomar el sol" Dijo Mavis mientras buscaba en sus ropas el encantamiento, el resto de los presentes se limitaron a mirarla extrañados "Creo que la olvide en el Polo Norte" Comento Mavis mientras miraba a Anna desilusionada y luego volvía a comer su desayuno.

"Hoo, lo lamento Mavis entonces.. ¿Jack, Elsa que dicen, vienen?" Pregunto Anna esperanzada, ella quiere pasar tiempo con su hermana, han perdido tantos años en la infancia, pudieron haber hecho tantas cosas. Jack estaba a punto de decir algo pero Elsa lo interrumpió con sus palabras.

"Lo siento Anna pero ya tengo planes, para hoy lo lamento" Dijo Elsa con determinación en su voz.. Despues de unos minutos de silencio Anna volvió hablar"¿Que es mas importante que venir a un Picnic con tu cuñado y tu hermana menor Elsa?" Pregunto su hermana bromeando.

"Anna.. ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?" Dijo Elsa serena y calmada. "Elsa somos hermanas no hay secretos" Dijo Anna mientras la miraba con inquietud y curiosidad. La Reina por su parte suspiro un par de veces antes de contestar, ella sabía que Anna no sabía nada sobre su abuelo, y como Anna dijo no hay secretos entre las dos hermanas reales de Arandell.

"Voy a ver a él padre de nuestro padre, es decir nuestro abuelo" Dijo Elsa sin preámbulos. Mavis, Jack y Dracula miraban y escuchaban a las dos nobles charlar mientras terminaban sus desayunos.

"¿Abuelo? Como es posible, él esta muerto.. ¿no es así?" Pregunto Anna dudando cada palabra que decía, Elsa miro a su hermana sorprendida hasta que encontró las palabras para describir la situación "Anna.. nuestro abuelo es inmortal, el continúa con vida vive en el Palacio de hielo en el Reino de la Corte de Invierno" Explico Elsa lo mas claro que pudo.

"¿Inmortal? ¿Por eso que nuestro padre nunca hablaba de él?" Pregunto Anna frustrada, Elsa asintió con la cabeza y Anna continuo "Elsa, no pierdas el tiempo con él puede ser peligroso usted tiene que permanecer en Arandell" Fueron las palabras de Anna mientras miraba a Elsa.

"No voy por él, es por el Reino en donde creció nuestro padre, ¡Nuestro abuelo entablo un Invierno Eterno allí y yo puedo detenerlo soy su única esperanza!" Exclamo Elsa sin dejar de mirar a Anna.

Anna por su lado estaba parpleja se acababa de enterar que su abuelo paterno a quien nunca conocio, estaba vivo y era inmortal. Ahora Elsa le dijo que el Entablo un Invierno Eterno allí eso quiere decir que él tiene poderes de Hielo.. Anna estaba muy sorprendida y lo unico que escapo de su boca fueron las palabras "Tie-Tiene poderes de Hielo" Anna susurro esas palabras en un tono muy bajo que Elsa apenas pudo escuchar.

"Si, Anna así es él tiene poderes de hielo, yo los herede de él" Respondió Elsa levantándose de su asiento para caminar hasta la ventana y mirar el cielo azul. Anna también salió de su silla y se dirigió asía donde estaba Elsa.

"Elsa, puedes ir pero yo iré junto a tí, no quiero que corras ningún peligro" Dijo Anna preocupada por su hermana mayor, ella no iba a perder a Elsa, su única hermana quien la ama tanto.

"No, no puedes en La Corte de Invierno hay un invierno Eterno muy frío, apuesto que mas frío que el que yo cree; ademas alguien tiene que estar aquí para hacerse cargo del reino" Contesto Elsa a su hermana para calmarla.

Anna permaneció en silencio y en ese momento el Espíritu de invierno quien había estado en silencio junto con Mavis, Kristoff y Dracula durante toda la conversación de las hermanas se acerco a ellas.

"Elsa yo puedo acompañarte, el frío nunca me afecto" Pidio Frost a la Reina, esta dejo de mirar a Anna para mirar a Jack quien al instante se perdió en la mirada de la Reina. Elsa por su parte también se perdió en los ojos de hielo del espíritu de Invierno.

Se mantuvieron mirando los ojos del otro hasta que sintieron los ojos de los presentes sobre ellos. "Hmm.. sí yo había pensado en ello, puedes acompañarme en el viaje" Dijo Elsa sinceramente.

"Oh.. ¡genial!" Exclamo Jack un poco nervioso por el hecho de que Anna no paraba de mirarle de una manera confusa, Anna es muy protectora cuando se trata de su hermana Mayor, la Reina Elsa.

"Eh, ire a decir a Kai que prepare 2 caballos, para montar hasta la Corte de Invierno, llegaromes en 3 días de viaje cabalgando" Dijo Elsa Mientras se daba media vuelta para ir en busca de Kai, pero antes de que ella saliera de la habitación Jack le tomo el brazo, "¿Que pasa Jack?" Pregunto Elsa frustrada. "Es Solo que.. quería decirte que no es necesario preparar dos caballos, yo puedo volar" Dijo Jack Frost orgulloso de sus palabras.

"No queremos que la gente del pueblo se asuste al verte volar" Explico Elsa mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba por el largo pasillo del palacio de Arandell para buscar a Kai.

"Bueno, Mavis y yo Iremos a nuestras habitaciones, no podemos tomar el Sol, que tengan un hermoso día" Saludo Dracula, y a pesar de que su hija Mavis le hacia señas para permanecer en el comedor la arrastro fuera de allí, llevándola a su habitación.

Anna, Jack y Kristoff pudieron escuchar desde el otro lado del Pasillo gritos de Mavis diciendo "OH VAMOS PADRE QUIERO IR CON ELLOS" Anna soltó una risa y luego se dirigió a Jack, ella tenía que averiguar sus intenciones con su Hermana. Justo en el momento oportuno Kristoff salió de la mesa y se dirigió hasta la salida "Buena mañana para los 2, voy a preparar él Picnic nos vemos luego Anna" Dijo Kristoff y se retiro a preparar emparedados para el Picnic que él y Anna tendrían dentro de unas horas.

Asegurándose de que no había nadie en la habitación Anna se acerco a Jack para decirle "Así.. que.. ¿Jack Frost no es así? Interrogo Anna, Jack solamente asintió lentamente con la cabeza, Anna realmente le estaba intimidando él no sabía lo que ella traía en mente pero no quería saberlo.. "Bueno dígame Frost.. ¿Cuales son sus intenciones con mi hermana?" Cuestiono Anna Secamente.

Jack Permaneció en silencio ¿acaso era tan obvio que le gustaba Elsa? "Ho, vamos no me vengas a decir nada ahora, muchacho yo he visto como miras a mi hermana" Desafió Anna asiendo caso omiso al sonido de los pasos que se dirigían desde el otro lado del Pasillo.

"Yo-yo Els-aa bueno.." Jack Balbuceo, lo cual causo una risa de Anna "Ya lo entendí Jackson tú tranquilo" Dijo Anna entre risas; mientras Anna estaba en medio de un ataque de risa Gerda entro a la gran sala del comedor "Su majestad y compañía, la Reina Elsa les esta esperando afuera con los dos corceles, ya están listos para partir" Comento Gerda desde la puerta del comedor. Ellos dieron las gracias a Gerda y salieron al frente del castillo para ver a Elsa subiendo a su caballo.

Elsa estaba nerviosa, seguro pero decir que estaba nerviosa era muy poco, ella estaba preocupada por el reino de su padre La Corte De Invierno mas de 50 años en un Invierno Eterno, ¿habrá sobrevivido la gente de ese Reino? Elsa quería detener el sufrimiento de esa pobre gente, y al menos tendrá a Jack para ayudarla en esto. Ella termino de subir a su Caballo Snowflake y espero a que su amigo estuviese listo.

Jack camino al lado del Corcel que Kai le había preparado exclusivamente para él, Jack observo al caballo que le habían designado era un pura sangre de eso seguro, pero él no sabía montar bueno solo lo había echo con un reno de Norte en fin ¿Cual es la diferencia? Lentamente Jack subió al animal, miro a Elsa y sonrió.

Elsa devolvió la sonrisa, ella miro a su izquierda para ver a Anna tendiéndole una capa como la que Elsa uso en su coronación pero de color azul para que se abrigase. Elsa la miro extrañada "Gracias Anna, pero no gracias el frío nunca me molesto de todos modos" Dijo Elsa a su hermana menor dándole una cálida sonrisa de despedida.

"Adiós Elsa" Dice Anna de una manera muy triste que me parte el corazón tener que dejarla, pero no puedo dejar que el pueblo inocente en donde su padre creció sufra un año mas en el estado de invierno eterno.

"Te veré pronto Anna" Contesto Elsa y miro al frente de ella para ver que Jack ya había partido, ella tomo la capa de Anna y se la coloco solamente para tener algo de su hermanita, no por el frío. Elsa dejo de mirar a Anna y hizo que Snowflake apresurara su trote hasta alcanzar a su acompañante de viaje.

Jack noto que el trote era muy lento así que se le ocurrió una idea para divertir un poco las cosas "Oye Elsa, apuesto a que llego a la salida del pueblo antes que tu" Desafío Jack mientras sonreía de lado.

"¿Me estas desafiando a mi?" Pregunto Elsa con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro "Si, te estoy desafiando Majestad" Contesto Jack en tono de Burla "Pues haz cometido un error Jack Frost" En ese momento Elsa hizo que su caballo corra a toda velocidad, dejando a Jack atrás aunque este ya había comenzado a correr.

Jack observaba desde atrás a Elsa mientras corría con su Corcel blanco como la nieve, ella traía el pelo fuera de su trenza con ondas naturales que volaba por el viento al igual que la capa azul con el símbolo de Arandell en ella, la cual su hermana Anna le había dado, la reina se veía mas hermosa que nunca.

Elsa saludaba a todos los ciudadanos mientras corría con Snowflake por el pueblo, los aldeanos le daban cálidas sonrisas y ella las devolvía a cada una de ellas. Cuando Elsa llego a la frontera de Arandell, miro asía atrás para tomar un ultimo vistazo a su amado Arandell y decir "Hasta Pronto Arandell, volveré pronto a Casa" Antes de darse cuenta Jack apareció a toda velocidad, bloqueando su vista a Arandell, ella soltó un suspiro exasperado pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al caballero de hielo que viajaba con ella.


	5. Capítulo 5

**En el capitulo anterior vemos que paso con Elsa, Jack, Mavis, Anna y Kristoff después del "entrenamiento" ahora vamos a echar un vistazo a lo que sucedió con Hiccup y Mérida. Aclaración: Para quienes no conocen a Elphaba; ella es una bruja Malvada, busquen en Wikipedia o algo por el estilo. A Hipo se le llama Hiccup que es Hipo en Ingles; por que me gusta mas como suena HE-HE. Disfruta tu lectura. **

* * *

Mérida estaba en su Palacio terminando su desayuno junto con su madre, su padre y sus hermanos Harris, Humbert y Hamish. Ayer por la noche, cuando Mérida llego del Polo Norte ella y su Madre tuvieron una discusión sobre la llegada tardía de Mérida, pero ya resolvieron el conflicto.

"Mérida termina tu desayuno y ve a cambiarte, hoy vendrá un viejo amigo de tu padre, trae a su hijo con él" Dijo la Reina Elinor a su Hija mientras comía su Panqueque . "Madre, espero que no estés en busca de un prometido para mí nuevamente ¿Recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez No? Contesto la Joven pelirroja a su madre, Mérida termino su desayuno y sin decir una palabra más salió de su asiento y camino hasta salir de la habitación.

Mérida caminaba por las salas del palacio en busca de su habitación mientras miraba todos los alrededores del Palacio, su hogar todo se hace tan familiar, ella ama a su familia, ama a su pueblo pero hay veces en las que quiere algo mas, ella no sabe que pero sabe que la vida tiene algo mas para ella.

La Princesa Pelirroja continúo su caminata hasta que se topo con la puerta de su habitación, abriendo esta Mérida entro a su habitación. Ella camino hasta su armario y tomo un vestido verde, se lo puso y ni siquiera se molesto en peinar su cabello, una vez arreglada tomo su flecha y su arco antes de salir de su habitación.

Mérida se dirigió a la Sala del comedor donde su madre se encontraba, una vez allí se acerco a la Reina Elinor "Madre, me avisas cuando venga él amigo de papá y su hijo, iré a recorrer el pueblo" Dijo la Joven princesa y sin esperar respuesta por parte de su madre salió por las grandes puertas de madera asía fuera del palacio.

La pelirroja caminaba alegremente por el pueblo saludando a cada persona que se le cruzaba por delante, la brisa de la mañana movía los cabellos rizados rojizos indomables como la personalidad de la dueña de estos. El aroma a pan fresco matutino cautivo a la princesa y se decidió comprar Pan para comer en el momento, ella hizo su camino hasta el puesto donde el panadero vendía su pan "Princesa Mérida, su alteza, ¿quiere comprar algo?" Pregunto Uriel él panadero mientras la veía acercarse "Si, quiero este" Dijo Mérida mientras se detenía enfrente del puesto señalando uno de los panes recién horneados.

Él panadero tomo el pan señalado por la princesa y lo envolvió con un papel antes de entregárselo a la princesa "Para usted es un regalo alteza" Dijo Uriel haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Mérida soltó una risita nerviosa, ella prefiere no ser tratada con tanto respeto, pero esa es una de las desventajas de ser la próxima heredera al trono.

"Ayer no te vi en todo el día ¿Dónde estuviste Mérida?" Pregunto casualmente el panadero de una manera informal, haciendo que Mérida se sienta mas cómoda ella prefiere ser tratada como cualquier otro, no como una princesa o una reina, Mérida se tomo unos segundos para pensar cómo explicarlo "Pues bien.. estuve con unas personas hablando sobre una profecía de 12 elegidos.. emm.. yo soy uno de ellos, no entiendo mucho pero quise ayudar y me dijeron que podía regresar aquí, pero si me necesitaban me llamarían" Explico Mérida resumiendo todo lo que sucedió "¿Eres una de los 12 Elegidos?" Pregunto el hombre mirando a Mérida con curiosidad "Sí, lo soy bueno.. al menos eso tengo entendido" ella dijo vacilante mientras comía el pan que acababan de regalarle.

"Escuche rumores sobre esa profecía, se dice que cada determinada cantidad de años se repite la historia, bueno eso hasta que derroten por completo la Oscuridad" Contesto el panadero a la Pelirroja quien lo miraba asombrada por sus palabras "¿Quién le conto eso?" Pregunto Mérida mirando al hombre delante de ella todavía confundida.

"La Bruja Malvada del Oeste" Susurro el hombre en el oído de la pelirroja. Mérida nunca había escuchado hablar de la Bruja del Oeste por lo cual no sabía nada de ella, pero la princesa quiere saber más sobre la profecía, ya que ella es parte de esta.. "¿Dónde puedo encontrarme con ella?" Pregunto la joven al Panadero, mirándolo de una manera inquietante "Tienes que subir a la montaña más alta y mirar al Oeste, últimamente ha estado vagando por las montañas de aquí cerca" Contesto el Campesino mirando a la princesa.

"Está bien Uriel, ¡Nos vemos!" Dijo Alegremente Mérida mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba en dirigiéndose al establo. Mientras caminaba al establo, la pelirroja comenzó a pensar, ella sabía que pronto tendría que regresar al palacio para encontrarse con el amigo de su padre y su hijo pero ahora ella solo tenía una cosa en mente y eso era hablar con la Bruja del Oeste sobre la profecía.

Mérida detuvo su caminata cuando se percato de que ya estaba en el establo. Ella miro a todos los caballos que estaban en el establo pero se detuvo al ver a su caballo, su fiel corcel Angus. La princesa no lo dudo ni un minuto, se dirigió a su caballo, subió en él y salieron del establo. Mérida guio a su caballo para que se adentrara en el bosque, el bosque estaba igual que la última vez que Mérida estuvo en el bosque aquella vez cuando su madre se convirtió en un oso.

Angus y su dueña poco a poco se adentraban en el bosque y a lo lejos podían observar las montañas y junto a ellas la más alta de todas. Mérida hizo que Angus apresurase su trote para llegar antes, mientras pasan por el bosque todo está muy tranquilo y sereno, demasiado para el gusto de la joven princesa.

Mérida detuvo a Angus se bajo de él para continuar a pie, la montaña más alta del pueblo está a unos pocos metros de distancia. La pelirroja corrió hasta estar frente a frente con la Montaña, atrevida como es decidió treparla. Mientras subía roca por roca noto que Angus estaba mirándola desde abajo, ella sonrío para sus adentros su caballo se preocupaba por ella literalmente.

Mérida pensó que trepar una montaña sería más sencillo, la última vez que hizo esto fue él día en que quiso cambiar su destino y la montaña era más pequeña que la que esta trepando ahora , ese día fue uno de los más complicados de la vida de la joven pelirroja, ella nunca olvidara ese día, pero ella no se arrepiente de nada ya que después de todo, todo sucede por algo. Mérida se vio obligada a salir de sus pensamientos cuando termino de trepar la montaña miro asía la aldea y allí estaba su pueblo, él pueblo gobernado por el rey Fergus y la reina Elinor sus padres. Todo estaba igual que la última vez que vio el pueblo desde las alturas la única diferencia es que había algo así como un ave ridículamente grande aterrizando al lado del palacio, Mérida estaba a mucha distancia y no podía distinguir bien que era en realidad.

Ella decidió olvidar el pueblo por un tiempo y se volteo para mirar al oeste como el campesino le había dicho. Para sorpresa de Mérida cuando se volteo no había nada ni nadie, solamente una mancha negra volando a lo lejos. Un poco decepcionada Mérida volvió a mirar asía el Oeste y para su sorpresa allí estaba ella.

Su pelo color Negro azabache que caía libremente hasta cintura era iluminado por el sol que de alguna manera hacía que su pelo se viese brillante. Ella tiene la piel de un extraño color verde, que hacen juego con sus ojos verdes, con ella trae una escoba desgastada pero igualmente elegante. Ellas no hablan, permanecen en silencio observándose mutuamente desde unos pocos metros de distancia; permanecieron así unos minutos hasta que la pelirroja decidió acercarse y romper el silencio.

"¿Es usted la Malvada Bruja del Oeste?" Pregunto la valiente princesa mientras miraba a la mujer delante de ella curiosa, hasta que ella contesto "Eso dicen..." Contestó simplemente. Mérida quería preguntar algo mas, pero la pelinegra la interrumpió al decir "Soy Elphaba, un placer Mérida me alegro de conocer a una de los 12 elegidos" Elphaba sonrío de lado y comenzó a especular a Mérida.

"Así que.. Elphaba ¿que sabes sobre la profecía?" Pregunto Mérida, mientras miraba la peculiar vestimenta de la bruja, llevaba una túnica negra, color azabache que le cubría un poco más abajo de los tobillos y tenía unos zapatos color negro azabache al igual que el resto de su vestimenta.

"Yo sé mucho.. pero solo se lo diré a Elsa, tengo que verla corre un gran peligro" Dijo Elphaba mientras, giraba su escoba entre sus manos. Mérida no sabía que pensar, se supone que ella es una bruja Malvada y ahora dice que Elsa está en peligro "Perdón la pregunta.. pero ¿De dónde me conoces y de donde conoces a Elsa? Pregunto Mérida saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"Te conozco de otra vida, al igual que a Elsa en su otra vida Elsa fue mi mejor amiga de los 12 elegidos en la única en que puedo confiar realmente es Elsa pero ahora corre un gran peligro" Dijo Elphaba con una mirada nostálgica.

"Espera.. espera.. ¿estás queriendo decir que he tenido otras vidas?" Pregunto Mérida ahun mas sorprendida, ella se había dado cuenta hace unos días que era parte de una extraña profecía y ahora se encuentra con una Bruja que se supone que es Malvada que le dice que ha tenido otras vidas anteriores a esta, la pelirroja no podía estar más sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo curiosa por saber más sobre sus antiguas vidas.

"Así, es cada determinada cantidad de años los 12 elegidos renacen en distintos tiempos de vida, con sus mismos familiares, con sus mismos cuerpos y con sus mismos nombres, esto continuara así hasta que derroten por completo las fuerzas de la oscuridad" Dijo la bruja mientras miraba al cielo.

Mérida estaba tratando de procesar toda esta información, pero era demasiada. Cuando Mérida termino de procesar y entender al menos un poco de toda la información que Elphaba le había dicho decidió preguntar algo que tenía en su mente desde que vio a la Bruja "Acaso ¿No eres malvada?" Pregunto Mérida mirando a la Pelinegra.

"No lo sé, tal vez.. eso dicen, lo único que sé es que en mi otra vida era una gran persona, bueno eso es lo que cuentan" Ella hizo una pausa y suspiro "Pero ese no es el punto tengo que decirle a Elsa que corre peligro, no hay tiempo que perder, es mejor que vaya a buscarla" Dijo Elphaba con preocupación en su voz; la bruja tomo su escoba e iba irse volando cuando la voz de Mérida le interrumpió.

"Espera, ¿Dónde puedo volver a verte?" Pregunto Mérida mirando directamente a la bruja.. Elphaba soltó una risita antes de responder "Basta con mirar al Oeste" Fueron las palabras de Elphaba antes de levantar vuelo en su escoba en busca de Elsa.

Mérida miro al cielo y vio a la misteriosa bruja llamada Elphaba alejarse hasta desaparecer de su vista, al ver un poco más a la derecha en el cielo noto que la mañana ya había pasado y que seguramente ya era hora del almuerzo por lo tanto los invitados ya habrían llegado.

La Pelirroja se apresuro a bajar la montaña lentamente, pronto ya la había bajado y estaba al lado de su fiel corcel Angus, Mérida no tardo mucho en subirse en él; ella sabía que su madre la iba a matar.. bueno no literalmente.

La reina Elinor estaba altamente frustrada, el almuerzo ya estaba servido, los amigos vikingos del padre de Mérida ya habían llegado y no había rastro de la princesa. Elinor sabía que cuando pudiese hablar con su hija tendrían una discusión sobre esto. La Reina siempre pensó que su hija daría el ejemplo, pues sus 3 pequeños hijos tienen mucho que ver con Mérida quieren ser igual a ella, algo que a la reina sabe que no es conveniente.

Elinor escucho un sonido de apertura de la puerta que le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, cuando la reina se volteo para ver quien abrió la puerta y lo que vio la dejo un poco sorprendida. Allí al lado de la puerta estaba su hija la princesa Mérida, su vestido rojo que alguna vez fue brillante está cargado de barro y polvo; la melena roja de su hija está totalmente despeinada. La única palabra que se le cruzo por la mente a la reina al ver esto fue inaceptable, pero no dijo nada para no dar una mala impresión al amigo vikingo de su esposo y su hijo.

El rey por su parte, no se preocupo por el aspecto de su hija, se levanto de su asiento e hizo señas a sus invitados para que lo siguiesen. Fergus condujo a sus invitados para que estuviesen frente a frente con su hija Mérida; estaban a punto de hacer sus reverencias pero antes de que lo hicieran la voz de Mérida les interrumpió.

"¿Hiccup tú eres el hijo del amigo de mi papa?" Pregunto Mérida sorprendida al ver a su amigo vikingo, ella no podía creer que estaba viendo a su amigo, quien es uno de los elegidos ella tenía que contarle todo sobre la otra vida y Elphaba, pero sobre todo pedirle ayuda para buscar mas información sobre sus vidas anteriores.

"Si Mérida, me di cuenta de que tu eras la princesa de la que tu padre estaba hablado, cuando menciono tu cabello" Dijo Hiccup mientras sonreía a la joven pelirroja; en ese momento el padre de Hiccup quiso intervenir en la conversación "Espera.. ¿Se conocen?" Pregunto Estoico el padre de Hiccup Mirando a los 2 Jóvenes que no dejaban de mirarse y ni siquiera contestaron la pregunta de Estoico; nadie se atrevía a interrumpir y volvieron a tomar sus respectivos asientos para continuar con su almuerzo Por su parte La Reina Elinor se arto de esta situación; tomo a su hija de los pelos y la arrastro hasta un asiento de la mesa donde la obligo a sentarse "AAagh.. mamá, ¿qué crees que estas asiendo?" Pregunto la pelirroja indignada al ver la reacción de su madre; quien se limito a mirarla con desprecio superficialmente como respuesta; Hiccup por su parte recibió una mirada exasperada de parte de su padre, que le hizo estremecer; por lo tanto se sentó en la mesa para terminar su almuerzo.

El almuerzo transcurrió rápido, cada uno comió en silencio, cuando la reina Elinor y los trillisos terminaron de comer Elinor los llevo a la habitación donde se encontraban los retratos de la familia real para enseñarles la historia familiar. Por su parte el Rey Fergus y el padre de Hiccup se alejaron y fueron a charlar sobre sus vidas, puesto que hacía tiempo que no se veían. Dejando a Hiccup y Mérida solos en un incomodo silencio.

"Así que Mérida.. ¿Quieres hacer algo?" Dijo Hiccup torpemente rompiendo el hielo; Mérida lo miro momento antes de aclarase la garganta y hablar "Si bueno.. de hecho pensaba pedirte que me ayudases en una investigación importante sobre.. algo" Dijo Mérida mientras jugueteaba con una cuchara que sostenía en sus manos "Esta bien, ¿En qué puedo ayudar?" Pregunto Hiccup mirando directamente a Mérida; la princesa salió de su asiento, hizo señas a su amigo vikingo para que la siguiese y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sala central del palacio en la que hay una estantería donde su madre guarda algún que otro libro.

Hiccup que siguió a Mérida durante toda la caminata se quedo asombrado por el palacio real; no es que Hiccup hubiese estado antes en otros castillos, pero este le pareció muy peculiar. La estructura parecía estar echa de madera y todo se veía muy rustico; pero eso no molesto a Hiccup en absoluto de echo le agradaba, le recordaba a Berk.

"Bueno aquí es, tengo muchas cosas que contarte pero es mejor que tomes asiento" Dijo Mérida alegremente mientras señalaba un sofá para que Hiccup se sentara; él vikingo no tardo mucho en seguir sus ordenes "Bien, le escucho su majestad" Dijo Hiccup bromeando, mientras soltaba una ligera risa y recostaba su cabeza contra el sofá. Al ver eso Mérida frunció el ceño, pero igualmente dijo "Resumiendo hoy me dijeron que los 12 elegidos hemos tenido otra vida hace 800 años" Dijo Mérida lo mas tranquila posible. Él vikingo la miro y suspiro exasperado "¿Pero.. como puede ser?" Logro decir Hiccup altamente sorprendido por lo que la princesa acababa de decirle.

"No lo se, me lo dijo Elphab-" Comenzó a decir la pelirroja pero fue interrumpida por un grito ahogado de parte de su compañero "Elphaba.. ¿Quieres decir la Malvada Bruja Del Oeste? ¿En qué estabas pensado cuando fuiste hablar con ella?" Pregunto Hiccup y luego comenzó a balbucer para si mismo palabras que Mérida no podía escuchar claramente "Tranquilo Hiccup, ella es agradable" Susurro Mérida lo suficiente alto para que Hiccup escuchase. Hiccup pensó un minuto que contestarlo "Entonces Creo que deberíamos hablar con ella nuevamente, quiero saber mas sobre mi pasado" Sugirió Hiccup, mientras salía sel sofá y se aproximaba asía su amiga pelirroja.

"No, no podemos, Elphaba ha partido en busca de Elsa; supongo que se dirigió a Arandell" Dijo Mérida escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente "¿Porque Elphhaba esta en buscca de Elsa?" Pregunto Hiccup moviendo la cabeza con incredibilidad; Mérida le dio una mirada de disgusto y procedió a hablar "Al parecer Elsa, corre peligro" El vikingo se quedo mirando a Mérida ligeramente sorprendido hasta que lentamente se formo una pequeña sonrisa. Mérida lo miro nerviosamente, la sonrisa de Hiccup era algo agradable de ver "¡Arandell, ahora vamos a Arandell!" Exclamo Hiccup mirando a Mérida sin dejar de sonreír; La princesa lo miro por un momento pero luego tomo su arco y Flecha que estaban a su lado "Vamos" Fue todo lo que dijo la joven Princesa mientras le mostraba a Hiccup una sonrisa sincera.

Hiccup no respondió solamente admiro la sonrisa de Mérida antes de que ambos se dirigieran fuera de la habitación y salieran del palacio; caminaron tranquilamente hasta que se toparon con Chimuelo. Al parecer iban a viajar en ese animal, Mérida vacilo un poco pero luego cedió y subió en el extraño dragón. Mientras sobrevolaban algunas aldeas Hiccup noto que Mérida no grito como lo harían otras chicas; Hiccup se impresiono un poco, al parecer la princesa Mérida era mas valiente de lo que contaban en Berk.

Poco despues llegaron a Arandell y ya estaban en la entrada al palacio. Mérida sonrió y camino asía la puerta del castillo real, con Hiccup siguiéndola por detrás. La princesa pelirroja intento entrar pero antes de que pudiese los guardias de las grandes puertas le detuvieron con sus armas "No puede entrar a menos que tenga invitacion o sea ciudadano de Arandell" Dijo uno de los guardias; Mérida se sorprendió un poco por la reacción, después de todo ella es una de las princesas mas reconocidas de todos los reinos. Mérida no iba a dejar que la tratasen así y pronto comenzó a protestar.

Hiccup quien no estaba tan preocupado por los guardias pudo notar un hombre de nieve con una nariz de zanahoria saludándolo y corriendo por las escaleras. El vikingo creyó que era su imaginación, pues haber viajado durante 30 minutos con Desdentado y Mérida, había quitado mucha energía y necesitaba descansar.

* * *

La Joven vampira Mavis Dracula se encontraba encerrada en la habitación de huéspedes que Anna y Elsa le habían otorgado, mientras se alojaba en Arandell. Jack y Elsa ahora estan en medio de un viaje épico asía el Reino de Invierno, donde Elsa se reencontraría con su abuelo y detendría un invierno eterno que su abuelo impuso allí hace mas de 50 años atrás. Por su parte Anna y Kristoff estaban en un Picnic romántico que ellos mismos organizaron.

Todos pueden salir y tomar el sol, ella es la única que tiene que quedarse encerrada en el palacio con su padre, que ahora esta en medio de una siesta dentro de su propia habitación de huéspedes. Sus únicos compañeros ahora mismo son Gerda y Kai los siervos; sin embargo ellos están muy ocupados trabajando ahora mismo como para ir hablar con ella. En ese momento sus pensamientos se centraron en Johnny ¿Qué pasa si el quiere ir al Hotel y se hace daño? Mavis no podía evitar estar frustrada y pronto se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. Mavis estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando un cierto muñeco de nieve nombrado Olaf irrumpió en su habitación hasta que su voz chillona resonó por toda el dormitorio.

"Hola tu debes ser Mavis, ¡soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos!" Exclamo el hombre de nieve mientras se sentaba junto a Mavis, quien tenía una mirada asombrada en su rostro y no decía ni una palabra; Olaf tomo esto como una invitación para seguir hablando y lo hizo "Hay visitantes en la entrada del palacio, pensaba que podrías atenderlos" Dijo Olaf mientras acomodaba su Nariz de zanahoria.

Mavis suspiro pesadamente saliendo de su trance, Mavis ha visto muchas criaturas extrañas en el Hotel pero nunca algo tan sorprendente como este muñeco de nieve. Anna le había contado algo sobre él pero de hecho Mavis no estaba prestando atención. La vampira se aclaro la garganta y pregunto"¿Porqué tengo que ir yo? después de todo solamente soy una huésped aquí"

"Pues... porque de hecho Anna y Kristoff siguen en su picnic, Elsa y Jack están viajando y tu padre esta durmiendo" Admitió Olaf en voz baja; ante esto Mavis soltó una risita; ella siempre supo que su padre tenía sueño pesado pero nunca creyó que podría dormir después de lo que paso en el Hotel. La joven hija de Dracula tomo una respiración profunda y se levanto de la cama en la que estaba descansando "Espera aquí, yo me encargo entonces" Dijo Mavis al hombre de nieve antes de que salio de la habitación.

Mavis camino por los pasillos del palacio que realmente eran extensos observando todos los retratos de la familia real mas antigua de Arandell. La pelinegra se detuvo por un momento al ver el retrato de Anna, Elsa y sus padres. La pintura era realmente detallada, quien retrato a la familia real debió ser un gran artista pues la imagen se veía excelente. Anna llevaba sus dos coletas y un vestido color aguamarina en ese tiempo debió tener 4 años de edad y Elsa debió tener entre 5 o 6, en el retrato ella llevaba una trenza y un vestido azul bebe. Los antiguos reyes se veían bastante jovenes tálves con 24 años de edad.

La Joven vampira dejo de admirar el retrato y continuo su paseo hasta las puertas del palacio. Cuando por fin llego pudo escuchar algunos gritos de una voz bastante familiar "¡Ho vamos porfavor somos amigos de la Reina y la princesa!" Exclamo la voz de Mérida..

"¿Mérida?" Pregunto Mavis mientras corría a las puertas y apartaba a los guardias.

Mérida se sobresalto por un minuto al ver a Mavis en el palacio, pero igualmente dijo "Mavis, dile a estos hombres que me dejen entrar" La joven vampira miro directamente a los guardias hipnotizándolos en el acto; tal como Dracula le había enseñado cuando cumplió sus 76 años de edad.

"Muy bien pasen ¿Que les trae por aquí?" Pregunto la vampira mientras jugueteaba con su cabello.

"Hemos venido en busca de Elsa, nos han dicho que corre peligro" Explico Hiccup mientras se adentraban en el palacio.

"ESPERA.. ESPERA.. ¿MI HERMANA ESTA EN PELIGRO?" Pregunto Anna gritando, quien acababa de llegar de su picnic con Kristoff y ahora ambos estaban detrás de ellos.

Mérida suspiro notoriamente y se preparo para narrar lo sucedido, después de todo ella se había enterado de todo esto "Hoy conocí a una bruja y ella me dijo que al parecer tu hermana esta en peligro supongo que alguien quiere hacerle daño"

"¿Que? Hay que ir a buscarla, ELLA ESTA ALLÍ FUERA SOLA" Dijo Anna histérica. Anna estaba muerta de la preocupación por su hermana ella tiene con que defenderse y también sabe que esta con Jack. Sin embargo Anna no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados dentro del palacio mientras alguien trama algo contra su hermana. Esa es una de las cualidades por las cuales la joven princesa fue elegida para ser una de los 12 Elejidos; ella es persistente y nunca se rinde.

"Anna, cálmate ya es tarde, puedes enviar a los guardias" Dijo Kristoff mientras intentaba calmar a la joven princesa de cabellos rojizos. Dicha princesa tomo un vistazo a la ventana y noto que la luna y las estrellas ya estaban en el cielo, extrañamente la Luna parecía perder su brillo y era muy tenue. Anna no le tomo importancia pues estaba demasiado preocupada por su hermana para preocuparse por esa tontería, que según ella estaba imaginando.

La princesa suspiro pesadamente antes de asentir con la cabeza; pero ella sabía perfectamente que no iba a descansar hasta saber que a su hermana no le faltaba un pelo.. tomo una larga respiración antes de volver hablar

"¡Gerda! Dales una habitación a nuestros invitados" Dijo Anna señalando a Hiccup y a Mérida. Después de dejar a Gerda ordenes de atender a los invitados Anna se dirigió a su habitación a tratar de dormir pero en el fondo ella sabía que aunque tratase no podría, al menos no sabiendo que su hermana corría peligro y no estaba con ella para apoyarla.

Mavis por su parte estaba mas sorprendida que preocupada, la vampira sabía perfectamente que la magia de Elsa es peligrosa para quienes se meten con ella. Además tenía a Jack Frost el espiritu de inverno. Sin embargo Mavis tenía otro tipo de preocupación totalmente diferente al de Anna.. ella se preocupaba por Jonathan, tenía que verlo y eso haría. Aprovechando que había oscurecido la hija de Dracula levanto vuelo asía la humilde casa de su novio Johnny.

* * *

Otro lugar Palacio Lunar de Hombre en la Luna 

"Por favor no nos deje" Pidió el hombre de cabellos rojizos dirigiéndose a Manny, el hombre en la luna llamado también Rey de la Luna. Hombre en la luna había estado en cama desde hace 2 días. No obstante hoy fue el peor día de todos, Manny no había salido de la cama ni siquiera para el desayuno.

"Mi tiempo se esa acabando, es tiempo de que llegue otro Rey de la Luna ya es tiempo Arnold" Dijo Manny en apenas un susurro apenas audible.

"NO.. por favor" Dijo la mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azules mientras sollozaba suavemente sobre el regazo de su esposo Arnold.

"Ya es tiempo Elena, recuerden lo que les he enseñado" Ordeno el hombre de cabellos blancos con voz entrecortada en un susurro de manera exigente-

"Con mi magia podrán viajar a la tierra de forma humana y visitar a las próximas Princesas de la Luna" Susurro Manny mientras comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos lentamente "Mi tiempo a llegado cuiden de la tierra por mi" Al terminar de decir eso cerro sus ojos por completo "Se ha ido" Susurro Arnold mientras una lagrima caía suavemente por su mejilla.

De repente el cuerpo de Manny se convirtió en polvo color plateado y se introdujo dentro del cuerpo de los 2 espíritus allí presentes. Sus cabellos fueron cambiando de sus colores naturales a un blanco tan brillante como el de la luna misma y sus colores de piel fueron intercambiados por unos tonos tan pálidos como los de su hija mayor.

Una vez que el cambio termino el hombre de ahora cabellos blancos suspiro "Nos ha otorgado sus poderes" Dijo Arnold mientras abrazaba a su esposa Elena.

"Tenemos que decirle a Madre Naturaleza y Cronos que ya ha sucedido" Sugirió Elena nerviosamente; ella todavía estaba asustada y sorprendida, habían pasado por tantas cosas y ahora tenían que hacerse cargo de todo un reino Lunar y los deberes como reyes de la Luna. No es que a ellos les molestase, antes de ser espíritus Lunares, fueron Reyes de un reino que ahora es gobernado por su hija mayor con poderes de Hielo... y pronto le harían una visita.


End file.
